Your Greatest Desires
by kurasuchi
Summary: Due to Nabiki's deal with Cologne, Akane, though oblivious about it, had ended up giving Ranma a potion that will make him see his greatest desires. And with Ranma and Akane's so-called "elopement," they are bound to find true love with the use of money.
1. The Start of the Dreams

**READ FIRST BEFORE YOU CONTINUE!**

Well, first and foremost, I am LAZY. And I am too lazy to write fanfiction, especially on editing _published_ fanfictions. That's the reason why I never rewrite my low-quality Chapter 1. Heck, even Chapter 2 can be included if I wanted to!

Anyway, I've EDITED/REWRITTEN the first chapter now, and hopefully, the second chapter would follow. Thus, I advise you to read the first chapter AGAIN, as I've added a whole bunch of things relevant to the main story. I guess I needed you guys to understand that there's a reason on why they _acted _that way. (And to think that I plan on revealing it on the next chapters..)

As you can see, the former first chapter is somewhat "bland." It is because it was originally a vignette, a plot-less chapter that I haven't even planned out. It just.. well, formed out of it. But since I've posted it here, I just took the story out and made something out of it. I hope that the edited pilot chapter doesn't confuse you enough.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ranma ½. All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan.

**Summary: **Akane mistakenly uses the wrong potion on Ranma. The result? Lots of WAFFY Ranma and Akane romance. More Japanese references inside. Please R/R!

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance / Humor

* * *

**Your Greatest Desires**

_**(**_君の唯一願 _Kimi no Tadaichi Negai__**)**_

_A Ranma ½ Fanfic_

_by kurasuchi ~ _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: The Start of the Dreams **_**(**_夢の始まる _Yume no Hajimaru__**)**_

"Hey Ranma, just follow my instructions okay? Now, close your eyes and don't open it until I tell you to do so. Remember, no peeking!"

"What do you really want me to do, huh? Do you really think I'd just follow you?"

_This uncute tomboy, what was she thinking? _

The said tomboy shrugged. "Well, if you really do not want to do so, then I suppose you don't need this?" Before Ranma can react, she presented him a packet of ancient Chinese herbs, the same concoctions he needed in order to be cured of the old lecher's curse. He cursed under his breath. Akane really did have the best bait for him to follow her.

But he ain't gonna sit there waiting for his looming death. He'd got to go now.

"Hey! Are you even listening?"

"Alright, alright. Gonna do it. No wonder you're so uncute. Nobody's gonna want to marry you, ya know!"

_Ranma, you ingrate! _Akane resisted an urge to kick him to orbit. However, she decided that it was still early for that. She can _do it_ eventually, so it is best to not strangle him yet.

"Um…Ranma," she started. Ranma just stared at her wide-eyed.

Isn't she gonna hit him by now?

Nonetheless, Ranma accustomed to what his uncute fiancée had told him. He closed his eyes, and waited for Akane's signal for him to open it. Unfortunately, Akane seemed to have decided to let him stay like that for awhile.

Minutes have passed and Ranma started to worry—not only about his current situation, but also for his life. Is she _plotting_ against him?

"Hey Akane, how long do you intend to keep this up?" he told her dreadfully.

"Just stay still Ranma. Geez, you never listen do you?" Akane replied with a silly grin plastered on her face. Her voice carried a hint of dismay, yet her face and actions depicted otherwise. He started to have suspicions on her current behavior. She is suspicious. _Very suspicious indeed._

Akane, now using her free hand to shove something into her pocket and grab it, was startled when the pigtailed boy started squirming around. "Stop that, will you?" she scolded him, "I'm just going to let you drink this."

She then placed a cup on his hands and allowed him to hold it. The content was warm, probably even _o-cha._

_Why would Akane have to blindfold me when all I'm gonna do is drink tea? She's really up to something, like…_

"Hey, Akane," he trailed, "you're really suspicious, ya know that? Um… did.." he spat, unable to finish.

"Did what?" she retorted.

"Did you make this?" he said wearily, with a peck of sweat rolling on his face. If she _did_ prepare that, then he would have to retreat!

"No. Someone gave it to me. Don't worry, I haven't done anything."

Ranma sighed heavily with relief. _At least she didn't prepare it. _Though she said that it was given to her, he still doubted its authenticity. He didn't care who the hell gave it to her, as long as she didn't prepare it. Heck, it may even be Sayuri or Yuka or someone else he didn't know!

"Now Ranma, drink it."

"What?"

"I said drink it! Or else you'd regret it," she replied. Ranma sighed in defeat, and steeled himself for this amazing feat.

Though hesitant at first, Ranma brought the cup of tea onto his hands, gripped it tightly, and brought it closer to his mouth. He really had no choice, that old man Happosai was the cause of it all. If it weren't for him, then he could have just run away than become a captive of this unreasonable tomboy.

"Since when did you become like that, Akane? It isn't like you."

* * *

_The cherry blossoms danced around the grounds of Furinkan High when Akane decided to have a stroll, alone. She walked with low, heavy steps as she kicked a pebble down the road. _

_It was a tough ride for her. She never thought that she will be this mad at Ranma. He always did those things to her, so why did it have to irritate her now? She scowled at the thought. Somehow, even through her anger, Ranma just played a very big role on complicating her life. _

_

* * *

_

It all started as a chit-chat among friends. Ranma, Hiroshi and Daisuke—the three fools, as what she called them—went on to have another dose of their "manly discussions" during lunch break. And the ever-obsessive Ranma, whose mother is quite infatuated with the idea of sheer masculinity, was easily lured by the thought. After all, as what he had said, "It helped him on understanding his mother's perspective well."

Akane never really minded it at all. In fact, she was delighted with the idea of Ranma opening himself more into the world. Though Daisuke and Hiroshi weren't the best teachers available when it comes to being a "real man," they sure had played a large part on Ranma's character development.

It is a given that most of their discussions rooted on Ranma's multiple engagements, and his inability to choose among his other fiancées. Though Ranma's initial response is a violent one, he slowly calmed down and started to warm up to them.

Akane, on the other hand, was content on watching Ranma hold one of his "manly discussions" in action. Though he may be oblivious about it, she idly mused that ever since they held those discussions, Ranma had also started to treat her well. He didn't call her names as often as before. He even treated her some parfait when both of them had their own cravings (with Ranma going as a "she"). He even started to fend off Shampoo for awhile. Fortunately for him, Shampoo's flying bicycle didn't run through his face anymore.

Still, those things did not signify the start of a new chapter on her and Ranma's relationship. Just as Akane went out of her way to give Ranma his _bentou_, she heard him say something that she hadn't heard quite often now.

"Akane? Man, she's nuts. What can you see on that macho jock of a tomboy anyway? You guys are probably blind!"

"Ranma," Daisuke nudged him, " YOU are the one who's blind. Can't you even see that she is the best girl this school had ever had?"

Hiroshi nodded in response. "I absolutely agree with Daisuke, Ranma. Man, you're tough. She's a sweet girl. You're lucky enough to be her fiancé."

"Well, I sure ain't lucky to have that violent woman as a fiancée. She's such a dominatrix! She forces her food on me, and we all know that's not what I exactly call a 'quality chow'. And besides, she always punts me to oblivion every chance she gets!"

"So I'm the DOMINATRIX now, is it?"

The trio looked upon Akane, all shocked to see her standing right beside them. Is it possible that…she had heard them?

"Well then, Ranma! I'll show you _who _the _dominatrix _really is!"

Without having any second thoughts, she quickly tossed aside Ranma's _bentou_, and threw it at his face. It was a perfect hit.

"You crazy tomboy…"

* * *

_And the Sakura petals danced once again. Akane, whose thoughts are full of anger towards her pigtailed fiancé, continued on trudging her way down the grassy path. She sighed heavily as she was put onto a complete stop._

"_Ranma, you big jerk.."_

"_If I were you Akane-chan, I would have shown him the real meaning of the word 'dominatrix.' It would be a good lesson for him."_

_Akane, though startled at first, immediately looked upon the mysterious man. _

"_Happosai-ojiichan! What are you doing here?"_

_The ancient pervert just smiled in return. "Well, let's just say that like you, I also wanted for a nice stroll under the grace and beauty of these Sakura trees. I just happened to meet you here, just by chance."_

_Akane cannot believe what she had just heard from the old man. It was just too much out of character for him. He's an ancient pervert. Though he may be old, no one in the world would be as much as perverted as him. He's supposed to be stealing panties and stuff, so why is he going sentimental now?_

_Akane was about to reply when a faint "Ring!" was heard. Both of them cocked their heads towards the direction of the bell, and were surprised to see a merchant trudging his way up the road. Akane's amazement even doubled as she recognized the mysterious merchant. It was the same vendor that had sold her the sakura-mochi. She shuddered at the thought. The sakura-mochi was so damn accurate back then. She still cannot believe it actually worked. Still, about Ryouga's case…_

"_Ah, my dear customers! Are you troubled in love? Here, I have some specialties for you!"_

_Akane approached the vendor with a delighted expression. She is definitely going to buy something, proven on how effective it had been back on the sakura-mochi case. She just hoped that it would be 'just' Ranma this time. _

_Happosai, on the other hand, was more interested on Akane than the vendor. Oblivious to Akane, he slipped on something upon the vendor's stock of goods that were currently being sprawled on a blanket in the ground. _

"_Akane-chan," he said, " I think you should pick this." _

_He took the package that he had slipped on the vendor's merchandise, and placed it on Akane's palms._

"'_You'll gonna buy that? That would only be five yen. Such a bargain!"_

_The short-haired girl only waved her hands in denial. "Eh? Wait, I haven't—"_

_Akane was startled by the recent events. Somehow, she cannot comprehend any of the old man's actions. First, he took a stroll along the Furinkan grounds to have a view at the cherry blossoms. Second, he picked a sachet of an ancient Chinese herb from the sakura-mochi merchant's merchandise. And third, he paid for the item and now he supposedly gave it to her? _

"_Yes, we will buy it," Happosai nudged, and gave the payment to the vendor. "Thank you very much."_

_The vendor wasted no more time and took off, leaving Happosai, Akane, and an old packet of who-knows-what in her hands. As the merchant left, Akane decided to settle these things once and for all._

"_Ojii-chan! What the hell do you think you're doing, buying something like that without knowing anything?"_

_Happosai only gave a smirk of his own. "Don't underestimate me, Akane-chan. Do you really want to teach Ranma a lesson on becoming a dominatrix?"_

"_Well, of course I do! It's time I give that jerk a lesson!"_

"_Then that makes the story short. This potion can make it possible, Akane-chan. Not only that, but you can also know your possible future with Ranma if you make him drink this!"_

_Akane can only shudder in disbelief. "T—that potion could possibly tell me my apparent future with…Ranma?"_

"_Yes," said the old man, "I believe that's true. You will never know, maybe the time's just too close for the both of you to admit your feelings for one another, ne?"_

_

* * *

_

"Since when did you become like that, Akane? It isn't like you.."

Akane can only gape at him in shock. Is he out of his damn mind? She just wanted to teach him a lesson, that's all! And besides, she knew it was effective, after all, the _sakura-mochi_ was, anyway.

And to think that she could see a glimpse of her apparent future with Ranma… she cannot wait any longer! Would the two of them marry and inherit the dojo? When are they gonna marry? What will happen to the other fiancées? There are so many questions, yet only a few answers remain. She wanted to know if she really is destined for Ranma. It will serve as a proof that he was truly dedicated to her.

'_Akane's acting really strange today,' _he thought. '_Otherwise, why would she let me drink tea when she held me captive?_' Ranma shivered at the thought. Then, he gulped. She really was plotting against him, then!

"Now Ranma, open your eyes."

Ranma then immediately opened his eyes. They wandered around the dojo for awhile, and then he sighed heavily, relieved that there were no poisonous food, weird gifts, crazy fiancées and goofy families to poke their noses in, not to mention all the weirdoes in Nerima. His mind then drifted back to the person that was sitting in front of him, his gaze focused silently on her, as she sat there chuckling silently.

"Oi, Akane, why the hell are you laughing?" he asked. He was growing agitated, thinking that there really is some weird thing done unto him. It's something that may maneuver him to oblivion, perhaps.

"Well, let's just say I hold you under my strings now." She tossed the tea aside, and then went on. "Feh. Now who's gonna call me a macho chick?"

Ranma grumbled in his seat. "Oh, what's the connection? You're still the uncute tomboy I knew. _Kawaiikunee! Irokega- -"_

He was silenced with Akane's fist that was seated on his face. _"Tomboy? Uncute?_ You never learn," she lectured. "Now, you'll learn on who's really the _boss_."

"Oh, really? Well then, nice try Akane, but that's not gonna work on me."

Akane twitched her eyebrows.

"_Shut up!"_

She started to get furious.

"Listen Ranma, the tea that I just gave you is the _Tendo School of Anything Goes Martial Arts Secret Weapon: The Blackwood Tea!"_ She then relaxed her arms and continued, "_The Blackwood Tea_ gives someone the privilege to hold the guest under the host's command. And in my case Ranma, that is definitely _you_!"

Ranma shrugged. "Ooh, really? So you're imitating Shampoo now, huh? Well, I won't fall for that!"

"_Oh, really now?"_ She then stood up, and raised her hand, forming her hand into a fist. "We'll see about that! Ranma, bow to me a hundred times while saying: _'Please forgive me, Master! I have done wrong!'_"

She then pointed her index finger at him. "And, you will stop calling me all those names like uncute, macho jock tomboy, built like a brick, thighs are too thick, too stupid and cooks food like poison or something like that!"

She then waited for Ranma's response. Seconds passed, yet nothing came. He just plainly stared at her.

"_Uncute."_

"….."

"_Sexless."_

"…."

"Keh! _You look stupid, ya know that?_."

Akane cannot believe what she had just witnessed. The _tea_ should be working by now. But, why is this still happening? And worse, he even made lengthy complaints about her just now. Did he really mean all of those?

Ranma, on the contrary, was now as confused as ever. Normally, Akane should have beaten him by now. Did he really hurt her that much with what he had said? He didn't really mean it. On the contrary, he even meant the opposite of what he really meant. It was all just a paradox.

"Umm.. Akane? Aren't you gonna hit me by now?" He imagined himself going through the roof, out of the house, free service via Akane's mallet. Yup, the title _'hammer girl'_ does indeed suit her. He shuddered at the thought.

"Oi, Akane.."

"_Ranma…"_ Akane started going berserk. _"..you JERK!"_

With the friction from the air magnifying the impact of her well-known blunt weapon, she quickly grabbed her ever-trusted wooden mallet and smashed it into thin air, ultimately making the pigtailed man the end-receiver. Rough, wooden surface met with long, ebony locks of hair, and chaos emerged.

With that, he was pounded with her mallet and was thrown out of the roof.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this.. He was supposed to be following my orders!" She stood up and exited the dojo. "That jerk! He'll pay for this.."

So, Akane went on to wreak havoc upon the house.

* * *

Ranma held the bump on his head as he walked down the street. Though he may hate to admit it, but Akane sure does hit him perfectly sometimes.

But still... what was that about the tea?

* * *

_Akane grew weary with every passing second as she waited for Happosai to emerge from his pile of "precious collection." After their stroll at the Furinkan grounds, she certainly needed to know the purpose of that ancient Chinese herb that he had given her. _

"_Ojii-san," she called out, basking the old pervert with her presence. "Come on, tell me! What's the real reason behind this?"_

_Happosai, as much to Akane's delight, finally emerged from the mountain-pile of underwear. He sat down across Akane with a stern look, and grabbed the packet for umpteenth time. _

"_You wanted to take revenge on Ranma, don't you?"_

"_No!" she retorted, too startled upon his sudden declaration. "I don't! I never do that to anyone!"_

_The old man shrugged it off. "Sure, you don't. Mind telling me what happens whenever you get angry at Ranma?"_

"_I, I'm not—"_

" _Yes, you do. And besides, it would only be effective for an hour, and as a bonus, you can even have a glimpse on your own future with Ranma! Not such a bad idea coming from your beloved Ojii-chan_, _isn't it?"_

'_Is he really sure about this? I… I also wanted to know the truth—about me and Ranma's future..'_

"_I..I suppose it cannot hurt to try it a little," she said, finally giving in to the old man's request. "But that doesn't mean I wanted to look at our future or something like that! I just wanted to know what it feels to have that jerk as a slave!"_

"_Whatever you say, Akane-chan. And as a consolation, I'll even let you have one of my precious collection!" he barked, as he suddenly jumped back to his pile of underwear and came back after a second, as his hand clutched a lacy pink underwear. "If you do not like the design, just speak up. I have lots of other panties and bras in my collection!"_

"_I probably won't take that offer, thank you," said Akane as she sweat dropped. Telling herself that she had done enough, she started to stand up, and balanced herself to avoid falling down. With a quick stride of her own, she then walked to the door, and held it with her bare hands to slide it and go outside. _

"_Akane-chan."_

_Akane had already stepped outside the room when she heard Happosai call her name. Without thinking twice, she poked her head through the sliding door. "What is it, Ojii-san?"_

"_I suggest you use this," he said, and handed a sheet of paper to Akane. She then grabbed it from the old man, and read it._

"_Why the script? I don't need this. I do know how to punish Ranma on my own, and I certainly knew how to make him my slave!" she furiously barked at the old man, all irritated at the fact that he was underestimating her abilities._

"_Trust me, Akane-chan," he replied, "I do know what I am talking about."_

_Akane can only stare at him in disbelief. She did know the best course of action on this matter. Would she be dismayed at the results once she had followed the script? Sure, she mused, the only method she knew on punishing Ranma is on punting him to oblivion with a kick, an uppercut and a smash from her ever-trusted mallet. What could actually happen if she decides to try this one out? After all, it is only for an hour…_

"_Ojii-san…"_

_

* * *

_

"_Ojii-san!_ Happosai-_ojiisan!_ Hey, are you there?" Akane knocked furiously upon the door of the infamous old letch. "_Ojii-san_, let me come in!"

Happosai then allowed Akane to enter. "So, what brings you here, Akane-_chan_?" he glanced over his lingerie collection and said, "Perhaps you came here just to take a peek at my precious collection, aren't you?"

"Huh? Of course not," Akane shrugged off. "_Jijii_-what the hell is that thing you gave me? It doesn't even work! And what's worse, Ranma made fun of me! I let myself look stupid, believing that Ranma would be my slave!"

Happosai's eyes widened at the accusation. He lowered his head calmly, grabbing a cup of tea into his hands, and replied: "I do not comprehend any of your accusations, my sweet Akane-_chan_. Perhaps you are mistaken."

Akane's eyebrows twitched in fury and determination. She really was going to make that old geezer pay for what-

"Oh? Feigning innocence, isn't it? _Stupid old man-_" A voice out of nowhere countered Happosai's intentions. "Tell me more about your stuff," the pigtailed boy in question was now leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed.

"Ranma! When did you-?" Akane asked, aghast. Her anger and rage against Happosai were temporarily forgotten.

"Well, that's not important now," Ranma said as he sat beside Akane. "You ought to tell me something here, Akane. Explain yourself."

"But Ranma, I.. uh.."

"There's no time for excuses! You've got to-"

"To?" Akane adds.

"To… to.. I.. uh.. Akane, you," Ranma trailed off. He started to see things he hadn't expected to see.

"Akane…"

And the world was blank.

Thud.

There were faint cries and everything. He could hear it all. It… was Akane's voice.

_Akane's… what?_

"Ranma!"

He fell to the floor. He fainted.

* * *

**A/N: Here it is once again! I edited it again! I can edit it again if you like! But, the more I edit, the more the next chapters would be delayed! What can you say about that? =3**


	2. Feelings

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ranma ½. All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan.

**Summary: **Akane mistakenly uses the wrong potion on Ranma. The result? Lots of WAFFY Ranma and Akane romance. More Japanese references inside. Please R/R!

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance / Humor

**Author's Notes:** Here comes Chapter Two! It seems that writing really fills the air. I've got lots of online jobs to seek out there, and recently, my classmate started to write fiction! Got to say that her works are cute! Great work, _Hoshi-chan!_ Nevertheless, without further ado, here it is:

* * *

**Your Greatest Desires**

_**(**_君の唯一願 _Kimi no Tadaichi Negai__**)**_

_A Ranma ½ Fanfic_

_by kurasuchi ~ _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: Feelings **_**(**_気持ち _Kimochi__**)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Where am I now?_

The last thing he could remember is that he eavesdropped on Akane and that old lecher's conversation. Um…they muttered about potions and something. And then... then.. what else happened?

He felt weak. His mind was blank. It seems that even his high-rated senses aren't even working now.

He was completely vulnerable.

Wait, scratch that. Why in the world would he be vulnerable? It was just an honest mistake on Akane's part! Speaking of Akane, he heard her call his name earlier. Probably when he fell down and fainted.

Fainted?

He, the _great_ Ranma Saotome, fainted? You've got to be kidding.

But, nothing could explain this situation other than _this_, right?

"Ranma! RANMA!"

_Huh? What's that?_

"Ranma... I'm so sorry," the voice out of nowhere ranted. "Please, wake up!"

_Akane?_ Is that Akane? He wanted to respond… he still haven't punished her for ganging up with Happosai, but—

"Ranma, please open your eyes," Akane continued on and on and yet he somehow wished that he can still lie down like that. After all, this is the punishment he was planning to give Akane. So he decided to continue the plan until he noticed something wet fall on his cheeks. Are those…tears? Is she crying?

He tried to open his eyes. He can't seem to bulge them fully, but he can see her now. "A-Akane?"

Akane shivered at his response. "Ranma? Are you alright? Oh, I'm so sorry!" She was now crying at her fullest that he cannot help but feel sorry for her, and feel bad for himself because it is clear that _he _was the cause of her tears.

Ranma tried his best to shaken up her fears. "Hey, don't worry about it! I'm fine! Just the effect of the drug, that's all! Anyway, speaking of effects, is fainting the only effect there is?"

Akane just stared at him, with a stupefied expression plastered on her face.

"Hey, what's with that expression? Don't be like that! I'm sure you know about this clearly, don't you?"

But still, Akane did not respond. She just gazed at him teary-eyed, her mouth agape.

Her expression simply quivered the hell out of Ranma. Was she saying…?

"_I don't know.."_

"What?"

"I.. I don't know. I told you I really do not know!"

"WHAT?"

Akane was surprised by his sudden reaction. "Well, what can I do? I did not create this, after all! And besides, I never knew that _Ojii-san _gave me the wrong drug!" she shouted, all frustrated at the situation. She cannot help it anyway.

"But aren't you the one that gave this to me? Heck, with the way you have said it earlier, I could've been so sure that you know what you were talking about!"

She grunted in frustration. "Well, I do know what I am talking about! I just never expected that it would result into _this—"_

"Well, nice try Akane." He patted her head. "If you weren't such a moron, and if you were only _cute _enough, then it should have worked."

Ranma was then met by a fiery kick that made him go flying. "Well then, excuse me for being _uncute!"_

_

* * *

_

It is yet another day in Nekohanten; the shop was then closed and the elder of the house sighed heavily as she collected her thoughts under the shade of the full, silver moon.

Yet again, the Amazon pair still hasn't accomplished their primary reason for residency in Nerima: Ranma Saotome. _Muko-dono_ is one hell of a man, she can see that. No matter how hard they try to get their hands on him, no matter what her granddaughter Shampoo do for him to fall in love with her, no matter how many Amazon potions they may use, he still wouldn't budge. Indeed, it has frustrated the Chinese Amazon elder to great lengths, but they still couldn't do a thing.

The boy was such a big of a threat.

Not to mention, he killed a god.

After his fight with Saffron, Cologne noticed some changes upon her favorite martial artist. Aside from relentlessly avoiding all the advances of his other fiancées, the only woman that he now talks to the most is no other than the Tendo girl. Well, even though they _almost_ got married a few months ago, it still doesn't explain his indifference to the other girls, and his particularly nice treatment of Akane. Did something happen in _Jusenkyou _that she did not even know?

Cologne grunted in frustration. It would take a long time indeed to settle things if she left them in the hands of those pesky teenagers.

That's why she decided to act on her own.

Without the knowledge of Shampoo, she would find a way to end this fiancée mess. It's about high time they should be going back to their village anyway.

Still, she can only hope that _Happi _did things right this time.

* * *

"_I'm sorry, Akane-chan. _Can I hope that you can manage the house while I'm gone?"

"Aaah, of course, Kasumi-_oneechan_. I can manage it. I'm fine by my own!"

"Really? Are you sure about that?"

"Yup! Don't worry. Have fun in Gunma, _oneechan."_

"Well then Akane, I'll leave it all to you. And oh, kindly inform Ranma about my departure," Kasumi adds. "I left the money in the kitchen, you can get it there later so both of you can eat outside."

Akane can only stare at Kasumi's remark. _They should eat outside? Did she mean something by that? Like, indirect intent?_

But because this is Kasumi, she quickly brushed the thoughts off. "Ah, _oneechan_, can I cook for lunch sometimes? I just thought I would help in the kitchen for a change," she suddenly chirped.

"_Oh my! Akane-chan.."_

Akane gazed at Kasumi with all the cuteness she can muster. Hey, if that technique works on Ranma, why wouldn't it be the same for Kasumi? Still, with all things considered, they are in many ways, _different_.

"Can I?"

Kasumi could only smile at her baby sister. "Akane-chan, I don't mind if you do but… please, consider Ranma. You just got off on a fight, remember? If you cook while I'm gone, then don't you think that the situation would just get worse? Please understand, _Akane-chan…"_

"Okay, _oneechan._ I'll try," Akane then said, as she hung her head low in defeat. She understood what Kasumi meant, but can't they understand her even once? All she wanted was to _cook. _Cooking is a woman's life, after all!

As Akane was busily contemplating her thoughts, Kasumi then grabbed her packed luggages, all ready to leave the outskirts of _Nerima._

"Well then Akane-_chan_. I'm going off now. _See you soon!"_

Akane was startled by her sudden movement. "_Have a safe trip! _Don't forget our souvenirs okay? Take care!"

She then was responded by a wave, a smile and a nod from Kasumi. With that, she took off. Akane, on the other hand, just stared out of the space that has only recently been vacated by Kasumi.

_So… it's just Ranma and I, huh?_

_

* * *

_

For Akane, three days was going to be one hell of a time. Not to mention, very, very long. And on top of that, for those three days, only the two of them are left in the house, with its other occupants on vacation! Though she doesn't mind spending time with Ranma _alone_, she just felt that her family's successive outings were _too much_ of a _coincidence._

Three days have passed since her _tea_ potion adventures.

And within those three days, though things have come back to normal between her and Ranma, it seemed that he was plainly avoiding her.. Well, not really 'avoid', but he just doesn't talk to her more often than before. Because of that, she couldn't help but think that Ranma might still have been angry at her for acting like Shampoo and giving him that damn potion.

But he said that "it's okay." And she believed him. Still, he did not even respond to her.

Moreover, his insults were becoming less and less. Though she may hate to admit it, she really missed his insulting remarks–it just stood as a proof that they are really getting along well, at least, in their point of view. A speechless Ranma is just too hard to get along with.

Well, not too hard, but 'weird.'

Subsequently, Kasumi just received an invitation out of nowhere to attend a skiing party at Gunma. It was supposed to be her 'Alumni Homecoming Party,' and because of that, she decided to come. It's not often that she does other things than being a housewife, anyway. It's a time for relaxation, at least, for _her._

Other than Kasumi, Nabiki also received a letter from _Toudai_, inviting her for their Orientation Program. It appears that she was accepted in the school's Business Management Accounting and Finance Program, and was even qualified for a full scholarship nonetheless! And, that's why for a week, she would be out of the house. But that's not all either.

Saotome _Ojisama _and _Obasama_ went back to the Saotome household to check on their 'currently being repaired' house–the same house that was wrecked by the other fiancées on the _'Engagement Ring Hunt.'_ It seemed that both of them would be staying there for three days. Her _Otousan, _Tendou Soun, was also invited to a town council meeting, and will be back a week later. That leaves her to the current situation.

_Something's fishy in here. How come all of them would be leaving at the same time? It doesn't make sense, unless…_

…_Unless they do plan on making yet another 'scheme.'_

Akane sighed in frustration. With the things between her and Ranma now, how in the world should she supposed to act?

* * *

"_I'm home!"_

Akane cocked her head towards the direction of the voice. It appears that the person-in-question was no other than her fiancé, Ranma.

"_Welcome back," _she chirped. She then noticed his dirty clothes that he was desperately trying straighten. "_Geez, _you got dirty from playing soccer again? That's why I told you to come straight back to the house! And to think that I should be the one to do the laundry…"

"_You're_ doing the laundry? Why's that? _Nuh-uh_. Better give that to Kasumi before its too late," he suggested, more worried about the repairs that he should do if Akane manages to ruin things again.

_Here he goes again. _"Kasumi's not here. As a matter of fact, all of them aren't here."

Ranma can only stare at Akane, with his mouth suddenly agape. _Does that mean that only the two of us are here? Alone?_

He tried to control himself from thrusting his fist into the air and shouting due to extreme delight. However, his trademark grin easily escaped from his defenses, and was also easily notice by his fiancée.

"Oh? What are you so happy about?"

"Nothing," he shrugged off. "Just tell me the reasons of their absence."

Akane just scowled at him. "Well, it appears that _Kasumi-oneechan _has been invited to a party at Gunma, _Nabiki-oneechan _was accepted in _Toudai _and was supposed to be attending their college orientation, Saotome _Ojisama _and _Obasama _went back to your house to check on the renovations, and _Otousan_ was going to a town council meeting for three days. Happy with that?"

"Well, it suits me just fine," he replied, his grin widening at the thought of spending more time with Akane, alone.

_Well, what do you know? It turns out that it is pretty convenient after all… Maybe I can do it right this time!_

He smirked at the thought. He can do this! He can do it right this time… He'll ask her for a date, just like what he planned for the past few days. Well, it's not a romantic date or anything, just a friendly and platonic date, is all. He just wanted to spend some time with her.

Though he knew that the timing's pretty bad all because of the failed wedding and the recent potion maneuvers, he still thought that he may be able to show Akane that he indeed has chosen someone among his fiancées.

That the one that he chose…is no other than _her._

And besides, if he asked her after that 'incident,' then he can prove to her that he really did not mind it at all. After all, it even struck a thought at him, and wondered if she has then made a move at him. After all, she acted like Shampoo, and what she does are advances, so that must have meant something, right? Not to mention that she was perfectly willing to get married to him a few months ago…

"Well then, I'll be going upstairs for awhile. Just call me if you need something, alright?" She wanted to go upstairs as soon as possible so that Ranma wouldn't notice how dirty her thoughts were at the moment.

_Ranma and I are going to spend the entire three days together, alone. And what about tonight? Gods, I really don't know what to do!_

She blushed at the thought. Ranma was still a man, and he was her fiancé. To think about things with a hint of malice was about to be expected. Though she was sure that Ranma wouldn't dare to do things like that, she still couldn't help it. After all, the nights were sure nice...and it would really be a whole hell lot nicer if you can _feel_ the _warmth_ of someone you _love_ during nighttime... She blushed at the thought.

So in order to escape those dirty thoughts that were invading her mind for a moment, she reached for the stairs. Sure, that shirt of his that was unbuttoned on the front cannot help her out at that moment either!

"Say, Akane, what do you think we should be doing to spend the entire night?" he muttered absentmindedly, oblivious of the things that entered Akane's mind while he was collecting his thoughts awhile ago.

"What?" she blurted out, suddenly startled by Ranma's sudden remark, and left her to trip on the flight of stairs to only end up hitting her head with the handframe.

_What did he just say? Spend—spend the night? Spend the entire night?_

As she was busily nursing her swollen head, at the back of her mind, she was already feasting on the romantic albeit perverted thoughts she had in mind a few moments ago. To top it all, he did say he loved her, so those things may not be impossible after all! As she was busily arguing with herself, she was oblivious of the fact that Ranma was staring at her, quite flustered himself at the sight that Akane was giving him.

Though he may hate to admit it, she really looked cute when she looked so flustered while brushing her hand against her head. _Darn it! She's hurt so stop thinking about weird things!_

Ranma felt the heat at his cheeks grow at the sight of Akane being flustered with what he said. Did she… somehow, even by chance, figure out what he had in mind? If she did, then he wouldn't have much of a trouble asking her then!

Meanwhile, Akane just couldn't believe what Ranma had just said. He just asked on what they should do to spend the entire night-right when she just started to have those perverted thoughts all because of the fact that they are going to spend the entire night together, all by themselves! She did not know what to do, or what to reply at the moment.

The two of them just focused their gazes at each other, both flustered at the moment, yet none of them breaking their focus from the other.

"A—akane," the flustered pigtailed man then trailed off. "I… I just want to ask you something." He steeled his resolve and approached her, closing the distance.

As he made his way towards her, she cannot help but blush harder. She cannot discern how flustered she is right now, whether if she had that cute tinge of red on her cheeks, or if her whole face is as red as Ranma's favorite shirt! No matter what it is, her fiancé was closing the distance, and those thoughts that she had earlier… might…might actually happen!

"Akane," he repeated, this time his hands finding its place on her shoulders. He gulped nervously and grew redder by the second. "I–"

Never did he know that the loving gaze that _his_ uncute tomboy had bestowed upon him made his nervousness melt away. Boy, this girl does wonders on him!

"I wanted to-_with you_, um… I…"

As he searched himself for words, his companion cannot help but smile at his naivety, still retaining her loving gaze that has been melting away all the fears that he had at the moment.

And like that, the two of them looked lovingly at each other, waiting for the other to break the silence.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So, here's the second chapter! I hope you like it! And oh, before I forgot, stop those perverted thoughts! This is not an M fic you know, so it'll never be like _that! _Anyway, the next chapter would be shocking as the thing that Ranma would like to ask Akane is surely off the mark and utterly unexpected!

If you want me to post the chapter faster, more reviews please!

* * *

**Japanese Glossary:**

_I've added the written Japanese too. Just in case. XD_

_**Ojisan **_**(**伯父さん**)** – uncle, middle-aged gentleman

_**Nekohanten**_** (**猫飯店**) – **Cat Café, the Amazon's restaurant.

_**Muko-dono**_** (**婿殿**) – **son-in-law

_**Oneechan**_** (**おねえちゃん**) – **sister, usually attached as a suffix to a name

_**Obasama**_** (**おばさま**) – **aunt

_**Otousan (**__お父さん__**)**_ – Father

_**Toudai (**__とう大__**) **_ - the shortened name of Tokyo Daigaku (東京大学); commonly known as Tokyo University, the prime institution in whole Japan.

* * *

I edited all of this. But I retained all the prefixes and suffixes for the sake of the Japanese version. It is the original, after all! I'm just portraying it as how they would address them. I removed all unnecessary Japanese and just placed them on this fic like other Ranma fics. I hope it's okay now. Thank you for all those flames and support you've given me! :D I've started an idea as well—I'll do as what you suggested! I think it's a really great idea.


	3. Journey

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ranma ½. All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan.

**Summary: **Akane mistakenly uses the wrong potion on Ranma. The result? Lots of WAFFY Ranma and Akane romance. More Japanese references inside. Please R/R!

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance / Humor

**Author's Notes:** Chapter 3 is up! Recently, I've been addicted to Detective Conan fanfics. Maybe I should do one in the future! :D

* * *

**Your Greatest Desires**

_**(**_君の唯一願 _Kimi no Tadaichi Negai__**)**_

_A Ranma ½ Fanfic_

_by kurasuchi ~ _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Journey **_**(**_りょうこ _Ryouko__**)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Um.. _With you_, Akane.."

"What is it, Ranma?"

The two felt their faces flush upon the mention of each other's name. Yet, though they may be embarrassed, they still looked upon the other, their gazes locked, not wanting to look at anything else.

_Come on, I can do this! It's just a stupid date! Well, not exactly stupid but…_

Ranma cannot help himself from being indecisive. It has been his plan for the longest time to ask her for a date, and now that he was given a rare opportunity, he was supposed to take it. Yet…

_I have to do this! I may not have a chance as perfect as this again!_

Ever since the recent potion adventures with Akane, he struggled with his inner self to decide whether he really would take her to a date or not. He thought that since Akane was making _the moves_ on him, he should do his part, too. And since he was the guy, and it was obviously manly–not to mention it would make his mother proud–he decided to go for it. Hell, it was just a trip to the amusement park, a dinner for two and an old good time—it was absolutely healthy, there's nothing wrong with it!

That's why he was being silent these past few days. There's no way that Akane should notice his plans. Or even his desire to date her.

Sure, there were many boys around here who wants to date her. And it's the same with him–he even had three regular customers for the win. In both forms.

"Akane," he breathed out, his eyes pleading, his tone quivering. "If it's okay with you, would you…"

"Ranma.." Akane couldn't believe her ears. _Did he really want to-? Gosh, he's such a pervert!_

Akane blushed a deeper shade of red. This is so not happening. Does Ranma know what he's asking her? Does he realize how grave his actions were? There's no way she'll let him do that to her, let alone take away her innocence! Damn, her perverted thoughts really do make her sick!

"Would you.. go on a d-d—da—daa—"

_On a date! Go with me on a date!_

"D—d-d-da—da—da…"

Ranma braced himself for his next words. He gulped and stood firm with resolve.

"AKANE-_CHAN_! Let's go on a date!"

"D—da—date!"

Both Ranma and Akane looked upon the source of the irritating voice. The old lecher Happosai, as what he was called, bounced up to life after crashing upon the table and immediately bounced off to Akane's bosom. "Akane-_chan_, you'll let me cry my sorrows upon your sweet chest, right? Before we go on a date?"

Akane screamed in disgust and knocked the old man flat. Coincidentally, Ranma did the same thing as well, quite pissed off with the fact that the old geezer had just said the same thing he was about to ask her.

"Gross! Well anyway Ranma, what is it again?"

"Huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me! What are you saying before-?"

"Oh, _that. _Well, I just wanted to ask you out for dinner tonight."

Akane can only blink before staring at him wide-eyed. _Did he just.. ask her out?_

"Oh Ranma, I…"

"Well of course, I, for one do not want to eat your cooking! It would be better if we just go outside to eat, after all, your cooking can kill humans," he adds, making Akane twitch in fury. He was met by her mallet and was sent straight off to la-la land where he can't eat Akane's poisonous cooking.

"Ranma you BIG JERK!"

* * *

That night, Ranma and Akane had no choice but to cancel the dinner outside and just opt for a nice delivery of _okonomiyaki_ from Ucchan's. Kuonji Ukyou, another legitimate fiancée of Ranma, delivered the goods while bidding him goodnight. While Ukyou was busy flirting with Ranma, Akane can't help but put her fury into action. She had broken three sets of chopsticks on that meal, and still counting. Ranma could only wince in complete fear.

"Put that away, Mousse. You still have a long night to go. Hurry up and leave before your delivery gets cold!"

"But- I have to go and get Shampoo!"

"She's busy! You can do it yourself!" The old crone, out of fury, kicked the transforming old duck out of her restaurant, all to deliver ramen at the fifth district of Nerima. Though Mousse, the said duck, only grunted in disgust, he stepped aside and rode on his bicycle, all ready to deliver _Nekohanten'_s special midnight delivery. Cologne can only look at him at the corner of her eye and heave a deep sigh. One of these days, she was going to hire new attendants. It was quite tiring that she only had two of them tending her restaurant.

The old mummy Cologne arranged the chairs and tables of the restaurant. She was about to close the shop, anyway. The only thing active in her restaurant are the 24 hour deliveries that she initiated several months ago. It was going to give her a boost in her expenses, after all.

She was about to close the door when she noticed a very keen aura approaching her. She felt vulnerable. And never did Cologne felt this kind of aura unless she was faced with money-grubbing personas like—

"Oh. So you've sensed me, then. I say, for an old woman, you sure are alert."

Cologne was right. It really seemed like danger as Tendou Nabiki, the youngest and the best money-grubber in Nerima, approached her in her trademark poker face and business-as-usual expression. "It appears you have some business with me, Tendou Nabiki_-san. _Perharps it's about the deal?"

Nabiki can only smirk in delight. "Yes, of course, dear Elder. You seem to have not forgotten after all."

"My, my. How can I forget such a sweet deal? If there's something I need to do, then that is to catch _Muko-dono's_ heart!"

"Well, that's great then. Should I have to remind you about the details of the deal?"

"You do not need to, my child. I'll proceed with the deal. I just gave that old man Happosai the potion."

Nabiki only smiled upon hearing this. Her plan's working out just fine. Just a little bit more and she'll have the whole franchise upon her hands. "Just remember that the_ Tea of Desires_ can only act out upon the truth. If it turns out that Ranma_-kun_ just doesn't feel the same way about Shampoo, it's out of my league."

"You do not have to heed on second thoughts, Tendou Nabiki_-san_. I am certain that _Muko-dono's _heart would be forever ours. We are Amazons, after all." She jumped off to her staff until she was sitting on it as usual, and looked at Nabiki with pride. "We will surely win this deal."

"Oh. My, such confidence! I guess I'll drop a call a few days later to see if my proposed collateral is valid. And before I forgot, I must warn you that you cannot put your hands on me, whether you like it or not. I am aware of the Amazon laws, after all. It seems you cannot lay a finger on me, or even grant me the Kiss of Death even if you wanted to because I haven't defeated you on combat. The intellectual ones win this round."

Cologne can only twitch in disgust. Surely, this Nabiki girl disgusted her to no ends. And she surely knows how to play her game. She has outwitted her to no ends, and it was a great blow to her pride. But before she can say anything, Nabiki had left Cologne to her senses, leaving her pondering about their deal, alone.

Tendo Nabiki was one hell of a woman. She is the only woman in her lifetime to have outsmarted her to no ends. One day, she just went to her restaurant as usual, and told her about deals and everything. At first, she made a bet with Cologne that Ranma would decline Shampoo's offerings of seduction. And she was right. Cologne can only resign in defeat. But as days passed, their bet had been increasing to no ends. Until one day, Nabiki just told Cologne that she had a nice plan to keep her _Muko-dono_ theirs, for keeps.

"And what would happen if I agree on the deal?" Cologne asked, still oblivious of Nabiki's true intentions.

"Then Ranma_-kun_ would be yours. What can you say? Agree?"

She cannot put her finger on what Nabiki had truly meant with her deal. Nabiki told her that if she gave Ranma the _Tea of Desires_, then he would surely be theirs. But Cologne wasn't to be fooled. "I have been using potions all the time on _Muko-dono_. What difference would it make now?"

"Difference? Of course it would be different! I'm the mastermind, after all! And besides, I am challenging _you_ on this deal as an elder of the Amazon tribe. Surely, you cannot decline this halfway, can you?"

"And how sure are you with the _Tea of Desires?_ You are not an Amazon."

"Oh, but I have the _right_ connections. And besides, I'm not assuring you that Ranma_-kun_ would be Shampoo's; after all, the tea only makes his true desires come to a reality."

"You are simply manipulating us. Though I cannot back down from your offer, have you simply forgotten on what lengths we may possibly do to you?"

"Of course I didn't. I am sure you knew about this, but you cannot lay a finger on me as it is prohibited by your laws. If you happen to hurt a non-martial artist, you would be punished. When you give the Kiss of Death, it is void as I did not attack you physically."

"Very well," Cologne replied with a smirk. "I will see to it that _Muko-dono_ will be _ours."_

"Do as you wish. I will be back here after a few days to keep the deal."

Cologne can only shudder at the memory. Though she had doubts on her _Muko-dono's _true desires, she would have to win. She did have the advantage.

Giving a long glance to the beautiful moon, she closed the doors of the restaurant and locked it. Burglars don't matter much to them, as they cannot escape their wrath. Especially _her _wrath. And that Tendou girl wouldn't be able to do that, too.

* * *

It was a fine day in Nerima. Another Monday as it is and students stride off to school, running their lungs out as they dashed out, not wanting to be late. However, as people made their way to school on a mad dash, Gosunkugi Hikaru_-san_—age 16, a freshman at Furinkan High and a mad lover of occult culture and voodoo dolls—kept a stupid grin present on his face as he silently waited on a secluded corner of a street, waiting for a certain someone to appear before his eyes. He concocted a plan that would surely make her his, after all. It was a matter of time that she would finally be his, and let that fiancé of hers be damned.

"Akane _-san…"_ he went on, sighing dreamily. It was still early in the morning and he was immediately engulfed into a sea of dreams and desires, and was already lost at the feeling.

"Akane _-san_!" he shouted, wanting to be noticed by the girl of his dreams. He was astounded by her sheer beauty when she turned around to face him.

"Oh, good morning Gosunkugi_-kun. _How are you today, _Darling?" _She smiled at him and closed off the distance, all ready to give him a sweet kiss on the cheeks. "_Ne, Darling. _Is it okay for me to call you '_Hikaru-kun?' _I wanted to call you by your first name. We are lovers after all and—"

"Akane! What are you doing? Don't tell me you'd chosen Gosunkugi over me?" Akane can only stop at her actions as her lips and his cheeks were only inches apart and immediately cocked her head towards the direction of the annoying voice.

"Saotome-_kun! _What the hell are you doing?" she barked, still annoyed at him for ruining her sweet time with her beloved.

Ranma can only stare at her in disbelief. "S—Saotome_ -kun_? What happened to 'Ranma?' Don't tell me you're keeping me away from you!"

"Of course I am! I told you, I'm not marrying you, because I already have someone I love!"

"Oh, so is it Gosunkugi then? Tell me Akane, why did you choose him?"

"That's because unlike you, he's sweet, sensitive, caring, loving, smart, graceful and really honest! He respects me! Unlike you!"

"But I _love _you!"

"And I love Gosunkugi-_kun!"_

_A—Akane-san… You really love me after all!_

Gosunkugi can only stare at Akane, crying his heart out with extreme tears of joy. He cannot believe that the girl of his dreams would confess her love for him, and at the same time, dump her fiancé, Ranma! He was absolutely happy. No words can describe how high he was right now, or how he felt heavenly with her simple words of love.

_I'm the happiest man in the whole world!_

"Come on, tomboy! Catch me if you can!"

"OOOOOOOF!"

"Ranma! You're going too fast! The school's not running away, you know!" Someone screamed at the pigtailed man who was fast on his tracks, all ready to dash off to school. However, never did he notice that in the middle of his dash, he stomped on over a daydreaming Gosunkugi. But much to the voodoo man's desires, Akane immediately noticed the poor man.

"Oh, good morning Gosunkugi-_kun," _she chirped. Gosunkugi, due to his previous fantasies, was washed over with a feeling of déjà vu by her sweet greeting.

"A—Akane_-san! _Good morning!" he replied, hoping that his earlier fantasies will come true.

"Are you alright, Gosunkugi_-kun_? I'm sorry if Ranma stomped on over you. You see, when he's on a mad dash he does not have the slightest care in the world. Not that I can help it, no one would notice you if you are slumped on over the street like that."

"Oi, Akane! Hurry up, or we'll be late!"

"Coming!" She then turned her head to Gosunkugi, who was currently still in his fantasies. "Well then Gosunkugi-_kun_, see you at school!"

"Uh… okay," he replied, but then realized that it was too late as she ran across the street to catch up to a dashing Ranma. He sighed in frustration and defeat. _That evil cur Saotome! One day he would pay!_

He was busily cursing Ranma on his thoughts that he never noticed someone approaching him.

"You're Gosunkugi_-kun_, right? You like Akane, right?" the person told him. Gosunkugi, though deeply annoyed by the fact that that person knew about his secret love for Akane, quickly deduced that the mystery person standing beside him was a woman. But still, he was depressed enough to not give a damn on who's offering him or what-not.

"So what if I do?" he replied, still annoyed at her sudden declaration.

"Well then, let me help you." Gosunkugi can only be astounded by her offer. _Who on Earth would offer him something like this?_ Due to his curiosity, he cocked his head towards the woman, only to find out something really surprising.

"You... you're Tendou Nabiki_-san_, right? Akane_-san_'s sister.."

"So you've heard about me then? Man, I've never thought that I was famous all along… Anyway, I have a deal with you, so can you offer me your ears for awhile?"

"I suppose this offer costs me, then. How much?"

"Oh. I guess I really am famous after all. Well actually, for every information you will get from me, you have to pay me 20,000 yen."

"T-twenty thousand-? Cut it out, I can't pay for it, I—" He was cut short when Nabiki suddenly moved her hand to shush him.

"I know you have the money, Gosunkugi_-kun. _What do you know, maybe I can be the perfect matchmaker for the both of you!"

Gosunkugi cannot help himself but follow suit.

* * *

"You vile sorcerer Saotome! Not only did you use your evil magic to become my dear tigress' fiancé, now you've exceeded it to the limits as you trapped her family into a sea of misfortune while you please yourself with her innocence! I, Kunou Tatewaki, age seventeen, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High, will never allow you to trap my fair maiden Tendou Akane alone in her own fortress!"

Just like any other mornings in Furinkan High School, Kunou Tatewaki, age seventeen, decided to spread the rumors unconsciously with his usual declarations of love to his fair tigress, Tendou Akane.

"What the hell are you talking about, Kunou-_senpai_? I ain't doing anything with that tomboy!"

"HAH! Who's your fierce tigress? And we aren't like _that!"_

Ranma and Akane can only retaliate and deny it for awhile. But it's too late for them, as it seems. The whole campus knew about it now. Though beating up Kunou was a good remedy to vent down their frustrations.

"What-? Akane and Ranma are alone?"

"So Saotome_ -kun's_ in it, then? They're eloping?"

"Tendou-_san! _Tell me it wasn't true!"

"AKANE-CHAN!"

"Really? So they're alone in the house for three days? Are you serious?"

"Yeah, and I heard that no one would be back soon. Do you think they've already…?"

"Well, who can resist it? With Saotome_-kun's _manly physique.. no one can seem to deny him of that!"

"Kyaaaaa~~! I know! Tendou_-san's _a lucky girl, isn't she? Not to mention that she's pretty herself—"

"W-WAIT! Akane and I weren't like _that_, really! Right, Akane?" the man-in-question urgently retaliated, all embarrassed at the fact that the news that he and Akane were going to be alone in the house are now known by the whole campus.

Akane, seeing Ranma retaliate in the same way as herself, agreed with him. "Yeah! Ranma's right! Don't think about it too much!"

However, the rumors go worse and worse.. until Hibiki Ryouga, the eternal lost boy, found himself in Furinkan High, deep within the depths of the elopement rumors.

_Akane-san's… eloping with Ranma? Ranma, he, could he possibly.. __**force**__ Akane-san?_

"Ranma.." he trailed off, emitting the oh-so-familiar aura behind him. The students immediately gave way, and Ranma, who was busily denying the rumors, was oblivious of Ryouga's presence. He then gave him an uppercut, which Ranma dodged.

"Oh! P-_suke!_ How are ya, old pal?"

"Don't you dare act oblivious about it! How dare you force Akane_-san _to _elope! _You dirty, evil—"

Ryouga was cut off short by a fast kick from a blind duck boy.

"Mousse! What are you doing here?" Though he may appear to be irritated at him, he is actually thankful that he cut off Ryouga's melodramatic speeches. At least, he saved him the trouble of doing so.

"I wanted to tell you that I support your elopement with Tendou Akane, Ranma," he told a random high schooler, which appears to be Daisuke, one of Ranma's friends. "With this, I can clearly see Shampoo's love!"

"Put on your glasses, duck-boy. And besides, I'm not eloping with her! Who the hell would?"

"Mousse! How dare you interrupt me! That bastard Ranma just abused Akane_-san's _ honor!"

"Well, actually Ryouga_-kun, _we're not really eloping…"

"Ryouga! Very well said! Let's fight then, and let the winner do the moves on their elopement!"

Ryouga can only smile in excitement. "Fine with me!"

And so they fought. They exchanged jabs and uppercuts, kicks and body slams, yet no one even stayed to watch them fight. It happens almost every day that they seem to have memorized every move, and the outcome of the match. It usually appears that Ranma would win, as he occasionally intercepts them, knocking them both out in the process.

In other words, they were simply left alone, as all the spectators hurried to class. Ranma and Akane also did the same. But much to their dismay, the rumors held them captive up to their noses, that they cannot help but wish for their classes to end and go straight home, away from the leering eyes of their classmates, away from all the rumors, and away from the looming trouble that rumors always bring upon them.

But still, these thoughts cannot hinder their interested classmates on asking the two. Ranma was ganged up by Hiroshi and Daisuke, all interested on what they _did_ the other night. Though they ended up being beaten by Ranma, it still didn't get rid of their sudden interest on his and Akane's relationship.

On the other hand, the girls nudged on Akane to tell them on what happened between her and Ranma. Headed by her friends Yuka and Sayuri, she was held hostage by the girls until she admitted that nothing of the sort happened between her and Ranma, which earned her a disappointed groan from the group. Thankfully, she and Ranma were released by the group immediately after the class bell rang, which signified that the classes for that day has ended. Ranma and Akane dashed out of the classroom, went directly to their lockers to change into their outdoor shoes, but still haven't gotten any luck from the heavens. They can only stare at the pile of fan letters left on their lockers, with most of them congratulating them on 'eloping.' Completely flustered at the sudden fact, they wasted no more time and quickly dashed off home.

* * *

Feeling a little exhausted themselves, Ranma and Akane went on to watch the sunset near the koi pond. They watched it silently, secretly enjoying its tranquility and the feeling of peace it induces deep within their souls. Akane sat on the floor with her legs leaning against her chest, while Ranma, on the other hand, and was lying on the floor with both his hands on the top of his head. They lay down the floor for awhile.

"Hey, Ranma. Do you think they would spy on us? I have a feeling we would have a very restless week you know."

"I know. But I can't think of anything else to get them off our backs."

"You're the man here, think of something! Or else they'll really think we'd eloped!"

Ranma can only blink his eyes upon what she had said. Truly, it would be troublesome if they stayed here. But what could they do? If they went out, they can't catch them, but they would think they had eloped, unless they thought of a good excuse. If they stayed, they would still think they eloped, but instead of running away, they chased the other occupants out. Eloped… eloped… eloped…

_Eloped?_

Ranma can only smirk in delight.

_That's it!_

"Hey, Akane… if they really wanted us to elope, then we can elope right here and now—"

"WHAT? Are you out of your mind, Ranma? Do you really know what you are saying?"

_What is he saying-? He wants us to elope? Why? _

Akane, though preoccupied with her thoughts full of eloping, can only blush upon his request. Yes, they are fiancées and they had the whole house by themselves. But now… he's asking her to elope? Is he out of his mind? As far as she had known, only couples who had parents protesting about their relationship go on eloping. But them… they had parents who _are more than willing _of their relationship; in fact, they are the ones who engaged them!

But still, only couples do go on eloping. And they aren't a couple, _are they_?

"Well?"

"But Ranma, are you really sure about this? They'll really think that we—"

Akane was cut short with Ranma's sudden outburst of laughter. "You're kidding, right? Don't give me the wrong ideas. I just thought that if we get our asses off this house, then we won't feel too imprisoned by the rumors of our 'elopement.' And besides, if they had vacation, why don't we go on one too? That's reasonable, right?"

Akane can only give a nod for her answer. She quickly understood what he had meant, but because of the perverted thoughts she had had of Ranma earlier in the stairs, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed at the fact that they'll go out together, even under the pretense of 'eloping.' She simply cannot put her finger on it.

Ranma, who was watching Akane go stutter at the thought of eloping with him, was quickly embarrassed himself. But seeing that he went on coolly on asking her to elope just made his earlier attempt to ask her on a date ridiculous. How come he made a fool out of himself just for asking her out but not by asking her to elope with him? It is very ironic, indeed_. And yet_, he smiled at the thought_, it's not so bad after all_. This may even be better than his proposed date.

"Uh.. okay then. I'll see you in a few minutes, Ranma. You better get a hold of those reservations before it gets too dark."

Ranma can only smirk at her. "Of course. Well then, catch ya later."

* * *

"Ranma! Are we there yet? We've been walking for a long time now, and there's still no inn in sight! Are you planning on sleeping on the forest?"

"Are you out of your mind? Of course not! I just can't find this inn you know, it's not that famous.."

"Not famous? If that's an old worn-out inn you're talking about, then I'm outta here—"

"NO! I mean, that's what Hiroshi told me and—"

"And what? So he gave that coupon to you? You really are a jerk. What happens if they find us out there?"

_And what would happen if it's some kind of a love hotel?_

"Relax. I checked this place by my own. Sure, I never thought all those rumors will give us an advantage. Look, this place is the most affordable in Nerima," he trailed off, still walking while reading the pamphlet that Hiroshi had given him as a congratulatory present. "For just a few yen notes, we can avail an affordable room with an eat-all-you-can service, a free hot spring, parties every day and night, and a full-suite service, to boot! Not to mention it's just on the other side of Nerima! No one can find us here!"

His companion can only look at him in silence. "Okay. If you say so."

And then they resumed their walk. It's starting to get dark, and because they are walking in a forest, Akane was starting to get frightened. Because of this, she subconsciously grabbed onto one of Ranma's hands, already frightened upon the looming danger of forests in the she may have never thought of forests in Nerima, the idea of ghosts and other _youkai_ scared her.

Ranma, who was busily reading the pamphlet, was startled by Akane's sudden outburst. He then blushed considerably as he realized that Akane grabbed onto his hand, begging for dear life. He then remembered that she was easily scared of the occult.

_Weird girl_, he thought, _she's so macho and tomboyish outside, but when faced with ghosts and the like, she's gettin' scared like a little girl. _

Ranma can only smile in return. Now is not the time to tease her. They are at an unfamiliar place, after all. They should get going now.

So, in order to hasten her relief, he tightened his hold onto her, still oblivious of the creeping tinge of red on his cheeks. Now is not the time to get flustered, he knew that. They have to get to the inn as soon as possible.

"Ranma…is that it?"

He glanced at Akane and saw that she was pointing onto something. He then moved his gaze towards the direction of her finger, and saw the inn. "It seems that we're here now. No need to worry, Akane," he reassured her. She then smiled in return, and nodded her head shyly.

Akane can only gape at the spectacle she was presented to. The inn was like a treasure amidst the scary forest—it gave a way-too-unique Japanese feel, and it really felt soothing to her soul. Other than that, looking at it makes it obvious that the inn is a cross between the Japanese and the Western culture. Such inns are popular nowadays, anyway. The landscape was great, and there are lanterns scattered in the entrance that gives it the atmosphere the same as the festivals, or to be precise, like New Year Festivals. If only Ranma told her about this place, then she would have brought a _yukata. _After all, it only makes the scene worthwhile.

"Sunset Inn… they used some kind of an English name for this inn, eh? Quite ironic, as it really gives a Japanese feeling." Akane, who was still admiring the spectacle, was surprised at Ranma's sudden remark. She then giggled.

"_You _are the ironic one. I never thought that you can read English," she said teasingly. She giggled some more when Ranma glared daggers at her, as if wanting to tell her, "I _do_ know English, you tomboy."

They then entered the inn. As they slide the door open, they were amazed on how great the place is. They then searched for the front desk.

"Good evening, _okyaku-sama._ Welcome to Sunset Inn. My name is Takemura Keiko, and I would be the one to assist you in your stay. How can I help you dear guests?"

"We made reservations here quite ealier. Saotome Ranma and Tendou Akane."

Takemura_-san_ can only nod in response. "Of course, dear guests. Enjoy your stay."

Of course, Takemura has heard about the infamous martial artists Saotome Ranma and Tendou Akane. She also knew about their engagement and his multiple fiancées. However, when she saw them enter the premises, both of them holding hands, with the fact that they are going to a secluded inn just by themselves, she cannot help but squeal in delight. But of course, she did that when she left. Still, she had a hard time controlling her smiles when she was talking to them. She had seen the most famous persons of Nerima, after all. She immediately went to get the keys for their room and giggled some more. If only they _knew._

"_Okyaku-sama_," she said, giving the keys to Ranma before bowing in a typical Japanese fashion. Her wearing a colorful _kimono_ only made it more Japanese. "You would be staying at Room 16. We also had a hot spring in here, so if you would like a soak, you can proceed there. It must be tiring travelling from the other side of Nerima to here, regardless of you doing martial arts and all."

"Right. Thanks! Let's go, Akane." He grabbed Akane's hands once more and started to walk. Akane, on the other hand, still stared at the receptionist. She wondered on her previous remarks.

_How did she know that we came from the other side of Nerima? And how did she know that we are martial artists?_

She decided that asking her is the best option. "Umm… Takemura_ -san_, how did you—?"

"Hm? What is it, _okyaku-sama?"_

Akane, when met with Takemura's knowing smile, immediately disregarded her suspicions. She then decided not to care. "Uh… nothing," she replied, smiling warmly. She then nudged closer to Ranma and went straight to their room.

When they opened the door of their supposed room, they can only stare at it in pure shock. The room is wide, had ornamental lanterns and _tatami _mats, a nice table, a TV set, a secure light, a Japanese sliding window, and one…

One _bed._ One _bed_, a king-sized _bed_, for them to rest. Only one.

"Whaaaat the hell-! Why is there only one _bed_?"

"Ranma… you BIG PERVERT! So this is what you meant, huh? You want me to snuggle with you in one bed, is that it?"

"NO! Of course not! We may have been to a wrong room, that's right, a wrong room..hahaha.."

But they checked the room number and it was confirmed that it is theirs. They then checked all the other rooms and confirmed that they only serve one king-sized bed per room. They inquired the front desk about changing rooms, or at least, availing another room to stay, but they were useless. They also asked if they had a _futon,_ but to no avail. Needless to say, they had no choice but to stay on that room, with one bedto sleep on into.

"Keh! Don't worry Akane, I'll sleep on the couch. You sleep on the bed."

"Are you sure? You are the one who reserved this place and all.."

"Why? Do you want me to sleep with you?"

"NO! And don't you dare have ideas! I'll never share you a bed even if you beg!"

"Well, forget the idea! I'll be very happy to sleep on the floor than be with you in one bed!" He crossed his arms across his chest, and smirked to himself. "And besides, who would wanna try something perverted with you? You're just a sexless tomboy, built like a brick, thighs are too thick, and you look exactly like a mule! You're a male! And two males in one room doesn't add up—"

"_RANMA NO…BAKAAAAA_!"

* * *

Kuonji Ukyou, upon hearing the news that her beloved Ran_-chan_ is going to elope with Akane, is fired up. She knew them enough to know that they wouldn't do that, especially _her _Ran_-chan._ Heck, he was scared to do any forms of intimacy with any other girls, so why the hell would he be eloping with Akane_-chan_?

She was preparing the last of her _okonomiyaki _ for that night until Konatsu, the sexy _kunoichi_ that she hired several months ago, arrived with a letter for her. "Ukyou_-sama_," the _kunoichi_ stated, "You've got mail."

"Who's it from?"

"From Tendou Nabiki_-sama._"

Ukyou can only frown at this. "Give it to me, and oh, can you please close the shop? I just wanted to go upstairs for awhile."

Konatsu, though worried about her Ukyou_-sama_'s situation, decided to follow her and close the shop. Ukyou, happy at Konatsu's attentiveness and loyalty, smiled and went upstairs.

Ukyou silently went up to her room, still clutching the said letter from Nabiki. She still remembered the deal that she had with her. And with all due respect, she needed to fulfill the deal. She needed it, not only for her father, for her Ran_-chan_, but also for herself.

* * *

"Aaaaah! This is nice!"

Akane can only squeal in delight as she immersed her own body unto the water. "The water really feels nice, it really calms my nerves… it's a good thing that Ranma suggested us to _elope!_"

_Elope? Did I hear myself right?_

She blushed after realizing her earlier remarks. "You big idiot!" she told herself, pounding her head playfully to emphasize her words. "We did not elope! We are just enjoying a nice vacation at the hot springs.. right.. enjoying.."

After fighting with Ranma as usual, she immediately went to grab her own clothes and went to the hot springs. Though she is still alienated to the place, she found herself more and more attracted to it, and much to her liking, the hot springs that she anticipated the most is really huge! The lanterns and the scents that have encircled the whole hot springs are also a plus to its soothing atmosphere. She did not waste any more time as she hurriedly stripped off her clothes and dipped her foot onto the water. Telling herself that the temperature's just fine, she went in for a soak.

_Really, Ranma can choose a great spot when he really wants to!_

_But still, this really is a relaxing place. I wish Ranma can enjoy these sensations too…_

And she went on relaxing in the hot springs.

On the other hand, her companion, Saotome Ranma, also went to grab some clothes. Because Akane went to the hot springs, and because they had a fight earlier, he told her that he would just use the bathroom in their room, and that she should just go over with the hot springs. Even after Akane pried him to go there, he still wouldn't budge, saying that he'll just go over there tomorrow. Anyway, the hot springs is a free-for-all.

But now that Akane had left, he felt himself attracted for a soak. Regardless of his earlier claims, he decided to go on for a soak himself. And, that is also the reason why he grabbed on some clothes and went his way to the hot springs. After all, he was the one who suggested it to her, so he should be the one who would benefit most from it.

As he made his way to the hot springs, he noticed a middle-aged woman clad in a _furisode _approach him. "Good evening, _okyaku-sama._ Enjoying your stay?"

Ranma can only nod in return. "Uh.. yeah. Um, can I ask where the hot springs are?"

"Oh, just go on straight ahead," she replied, still smiling. Ranma can only stare at her and ponder on why she still had that knowing smile plastered on her face. It's as if she already knew what would happen.

"Thanks." Ranma was about to trudge his way to the hot springs when the woman suddenly grabbed his shirt.

"You—what are your greatest desires?" she trailed off, still emitting the mysterious aura around her. Ranma, who was startled by her words, can only mutter sounds that cannot form any coherent thought. The woman, amused by Ranma's sudden reaction, gave him a knowing smile and said: "Well then, while you are here, just ponder about it. I am sure that it would do you good."

Ranma, still flabbergasted at her words, just stared at her wide-eyed. He did not understand what she truly meant by those words, let alone his greatest desires. And why the hell should he ponder about that thought?

Telling himself that it was just a waste of time to think about what she meant, he hurriedly went to the hot springs. Reaching the showers, he quickly stripped off his clothes, put on a towel, and walked on. He opened the door, and was shocked to see a naked girl in the hot springs.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I did not mean to do it, I'm sorry!"

"R—Ranma?"

Ranma, who was covering his eyes to avoid seeing the girl, was stunned to hear her calling out his name. But, he did not expect what he had seen when he removed his hands from his eyes and looked at the girl.

"A-Akane?"

Akane, who was naked in the water, immediately grabbed a towel for cover. She then glared at Ranma who was still perplexed from seeing her. "You really are a pervert! This is the girls' side you know! Get out!"

Before she made any other actions, he rushed out of the scene and looked at the entrance. It said 'MALE.' "Akane, this is the male side, so you are the one who's in the wrong here!"

She cannot believe her ears. "Male? Excuse me? This is the girls' side! There's no doubt about it!"

"Well then, I'll enter the girls' side!"

Before Akane could protest, Ranma made his way to the 'FEMALE SECTION,' and was surprised to see Akane. "Uh.. I guess we can call this a 'mixed bath' after all."

Akane, quite anxious at the thought that she would just share a bath with Ranma, only looked at the water. Still, this is a hot spring, and it only made her relax… She immediately forgot her previous feud with Ranma.

"Okay Akane, I'll go out if you want—"

"NO! I mean, don't," she whispered, but still audible to Ranma's ears. "I mean.. you are the one who reserved this great place and everything, and I'm grateful for that, and besides, I don't have the right to deny you the opportunity of using the hot springs and—"

"Akane? Are you sure you're Akane? I mean, if that's you, you have kicked me to oblivion a long time ago.."

"I am Akane! And besides, we're _eloping_, aren't we?"

"_E-eloping?_ Hey, don't take that seriously I-"

"Just come for a soak and don't you dare grab me!"

"Y—yeah!"

Ranma can only sigh in submission. Akane can really be the dominatrix sometimes.. Well, not sometimes, but _everytime. _Though quite embarrassed himself at the idea of sharing a bath with Akane, he realized that this is a mixed bath so he didn't have to worry at all. And besides, they are the only ones here. But that thought only made him shudder in extreme nervousness.

Faced with no other choice, he dipped his foot and checked the temperature. After that, he immersed himself into the water, his body trudging closer to Akane, yet keeping a particularly safe distance from her.

As he soaked into the water, he did not know what happened but all his earlier anxiousness just vanished into thin air and left him completely refreshed. He felt relaxed. He then glanced at Akane, and smiled as he noticed that she shared the same feeling too.

"It really is relaxing here, isn't it, Ranma?"

"Yeah. It really is. I'm glad that we eloped.."

"Yeah.."

Both of them blinked at the same time. Did they just admit that they eloped, and that they are actually thankful for it? So, is this really it? _Eloping?_

But still, the relaxing atmosphere of the hot spring just made their frustrations vanish like magic. Again. And nonetheless, they found themselves smiling at each other, unconsciously moving towards the other, until their shoulders touched.

With the touch of their shoulders, they snapped. They realized how close they are right now, and immediately, they went on facing the other way, no one daring to move away from the other.

"Ranma, if somehow the others sees us like this, what do you think their reactions would be?"

Ranma can only smirk at her words. "Well, for one, I can already see our fathers screaming at the top of their lungs on how the schools would be joined!"

"Yeah!" She giggled, and moved her body so that her back could lean on Ranma's back. Though she felt Ranma shiver momentarily, she smiled when she realized that he relaxed himself at the feeling, and responsively leaned his weight onto her back. "And the other fiancées, they would surely be screeching in anger."

"Yep, and Ryouga would be screaming at me for taking away your innocence, and Mousse countering his attacks, saying that he'll support me."

Akane tilted her head towards Ranma's shoulder. She heaved a deep albeit satisfied sigh, signaling to Ranma that she was happy at the delicious skin-to-skin contact that they have shared. Ranma can only shift his head closer to hers, welcoming the feeling of her body beside him. Though he did not understand why, he felt extremely happy—just being close to her like this, being peaceful, not fighting, not teasing, no mallets, no lunatics and other scumbags, no nosey families, just the two of them, alone, enjoying the feeling of being together.

"I bet your mother would be exclaiming on how manly you are right now," she told him, giggling endlessly. She clutched her towel closer to her chest, and continued. "And Nabiki_ -oneechan_! She'll die to have a picture of us being together here!"

Ranma smirked at the thought. "Yeah, she really would. Not to mention Kodachi and Kunou-_senpai_. They could have killed me, you know!"

"Nah, you won't die that easily," she muttered, still pleased at their situation. Akane cannot put her finger on it, but she really wants to be like _this _with Ranma. Sure, it may be too weird for her because she is trademarked as the obsessive 'boy-hater,' but still… this felt.. too nice. Too nice indeed.

"It's nice…being together with you like this.."

Akane, still oblivious of the fact that she had said that thought out loud, only moved her body closer to Ranma, if that was even possible. Ranma, who felt the same way as her, welcomed the sensations that she has brought upon him. Both were also oblivious of the luscious blush that crept upon their skin. "Yeah, it really _is_ nice."

Never did he felt something like this before. Never did he experience anything intimate with a woman _willingly. _Most of the time, Shampoo just glomps him naked, but it felt _forced_, he didn't feel a thing. But this, this… This was different. This was his fiancée he was sharing an intimate moment with. This is Akane, whom he lived with for a long time now. The one he wants to be with for the rest of his life. Even though it may still be too early for him to admit his feelings—regardless of the failed wedding, where he really confessed to her but denied it—he wanted to share with her something that she really wants, that really makes her happy. And if this kind of intimacy is what she wanted, then, he'll gladly give it to her.

'_You—what are your greatest desires?'_

What is his greatest desire? He did not know it yet. Of course, it is his desire to have a permanent cure for his curse, to get his fiancées off his back, to become the best martial artist in the world, to live peacefully with his family and the Tendous, and.. maybe, just maybe, be with Akane, for always. Though he still isn't sure about the last part, he knew deep within his heart that this is what he really felt. He wanted to, extremely, yet somehow he was willing to give it up if Akane did love someone else. Even though it may break his heart to break up with her, he'll make sure she is happy. After all, it was proven in _Jusendou_ that he cannot live without her.

Ranma was brought back to his senses with Akane's inaudible yet extremely contented sigh. He was sure that Akane was happy as he was. And he was satisfied. But unfortunately for him, Akane started to feel weak and dizzy. Her eyes started to droop. Though she is extremely happy at their situation, she found her own body betraying her as her senses fell. Ranma, who was busily tending to his thoughts, was surprised to see an unconscious Akane slumped over his back. He immediately regained his senses and quickly tended to her assistance.

"AKANE! AKANE! Hey, wake up, Akane! Akane! AKANEEEEE!"

* * *

It was 4 o'clock in the morning.

As the cool breeze of the morning air caused shivers down her spine, she still remained warm and fuzzy, not only the inside, but also on the outside. Why does she feel like this? Is she still in the hot springs?

Akane slowly opened her drooping eyes as she finally regained consciousness. Though she still felt sleepy, she was no longer tired and dizzy. Perhaps, she may even have had a nice sleep. But, she cannot decipher where she was right now. All that she can figure out was that she was in a very nice place. A comforting place that truly soothes her heart and soul. Very warm, very comfy, very…nice. She felt alive.

_Where am I? _

Her eyes scanned the rest of the place. Oh, she was at her room then. Well, not exactly her room, but _their_ room. She hoped Ranma knew where she was right now, as she could clearly see him drying the air out of his lungs as he searched for her relentlessly. She needed to tell him that he needed not to worry. She was fine. And, she felt very safe right now.

So, if she really did like this place, then, where is she?

She looked again at her surroundings. She was now certain that this was _their _room. But, where is Ranma? Did he go flirt with the other girls when she was out cold? Or did he go stuff himself with food?

Though reluctant, she was about to sit up when she heard a small groan from above. She tilted her head towards the groaning sound, and was surprised to see Ranma, asleep, with his head tilted against her, facing her, his husky breath reaching her. She cannot help but blush slightly in awe and fascination. Seldom did she see Ranma's face so close to her. Seldom did she feel him breathe upon her skin, and the warm feeling it gives just by that alone. Seldom did she see him so vulnerable, sleeping like an ordinary teenage boy, not boasting, just being peaceful with himself, without the slightest care in the world. And, most of all, seldom did she see him care about her to this extent that he even have to wear himself out, all dedicating his time and energy for her, and _only_ for _her._ She smiled at the thought.

With her senses coming back at her, she then felt something more about Ranma, more than just his handsome sleeping face, more than his ragged breath that she was certainly feeling right now. She felt his chest, moving up and down as if he's exhausted, a sign of life that she really was happy about. Then, maybe, just maybe, the reason that she felt really warm right now was because of Ranma's breath, of Ranma's warm chest, and of Ranma's warm… very warm and comfortable…lap.

It dawned upon her. She was cradled against his lap.

"Ranma," she breathed out, calling out to him. She needed to inform him that she was now alright, that she felt completely fine, that she was okay, there's no need for him to worry. He needed to rest. But—

"Akane…" he whispered obliviously. Akane, who by the call of her name immediately looked upon the sleeping Ranma, was amused when she realized that he was still looking after her in his sleep. She really felt warm and fuzzy inside. It made her heart go flutter. To her, seeing Ranma care about her so much like this made her melt that she wanted to kiss him and hug him and show it to him through other forms of affection.

However, as flustered as she may be right now, she is still oblivious of the hardships that Ranma has faced when she fainted.

Ranma, who was anxious and obviously perplexed at the thought of Akane fainting, immediately covered her with a towel, her nakedness long forgotten. Since half an hour had already passed when she went her way off to the hot springs, plus the time that she spent together with him was quite long as well, it is no wonder that she would faint. She stayed too long in the hot springs. The heat got into her. And she collapsed.

He then made his way quickly into their room, He was thankful that no one saw them or else he would cause a ruckus, with him being almost naked, with only a towel covering his private parts. Not to mention he was also carrying a scantily-dressed Akane as well.

He placed her on a couch, and he, though extremely embarrassed at the thought of touching her naked body, dried her with a towel. Covering her up, at least, quite decently as compared to earlier, he quickly fished for some clothes in their luggage but much to his dismay, he cannot seem to find one. With no other choice left, he grabbed a bathrobe and dressed her up. He also wetted a towel and clumsily placed it atop her forehead. Because there were no doctors or medicines in the area, or even some hot soup, he was left with no other choice but to use the things available. He quickly searched for a fireplace, but to no avail, as he realized that the inn was just small and cannot afford to have one. Having no other options, he chose for the inevitable—body heat. At least, it would soothe her until she wakes up.

Now that he mentioned it, it only dawned upon him that he was half-naked when he was busily tending Akane. Thus, he quickly dried himself up and got dressed, and settled himself on the couch, where Akane's sleeping form was located.

He slid in closer to her, and pulled her against his lap. He stroked Akane's hair relentlessly until her ragged breathing came to a slow pace, and snuggled her closer against his chest. It felt right, to have her there. It made him immensely happy.

Quite tired himself, he settled in for a quick sleep.

Though he wanted to wake earlier than her, Akane woke up only to find herself snuggled against his lap, against his warm chest. And that's what it went.

But Akane, with just a single glance, quickly deduced it all. Ranma's actions were all predictable, after all. Still, for her, it was incredibly touching, it was incredibly sweet, and it was incredibly…Ranma.

She can only smile her fullest at him. As a token of appreciation, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks. Too bad he was asleep, though. If he was awake, then he would certainly receive a sweet peck on the lips.

Giving Ranma's sleeping form one last sweet smile, a smile that came from the depths of her heart; she then dived her way back to his warm lap, snuggling closer to his broad chest, breathing in his manly scent. Never would she trade this experience for anything else.

With sleep slowly creeping its way upon her, she lulled herself to sleep.

* * *

So, that's it. Please, more reviews please! I needed reviews, and I needed a bunch of them for me to continue this! If you may happen to like this story, then please, send a review. Even with just a simple "Its good," I would absolutely be happy. =)))

And oh, flames are also appreciated. I needed it to improve my work, after all. Still, don't be too harsh, I'm still human!

* * *

**Next Chapter: Fireworks **_(_花火 _Hanabi)_

_She can feel his warm breath on her neck. She gasped loudly, as it sent shivers down her spine. Oh, how she loved it when he kissed her there!_

_

* * *

_

**Japanese Glossary:**

_**yukata (**_浴衣_**)**_ – informal summer kimono

_**kimono (**_着物_**)**_ – traditional Japanese clothing

_**tatami (**_畳_**)**_- tatami mats; Japanese straw floor coverings

_**okyaku-sama (**_お客様_**)**_- honored guest

_**futon (**_布団_**)**_ – Japanese-style beddings

_**furisode (**_振袖_**)**_ – long-sleeved kimono. Only girls who are 20 years old and older, those who have reached their "Coming of Age Day" are the ones allowed to wear it. Unlike the _yukata_, people seldom wear a _furisode _due to its expensive value, and people mostly wear it only on special occasions. It is made of fine silk.

_**Kunoichi**_ _**(**_くのいち_**)**_- female ninja. Though in Konatsu's case, a ninja female-wannabe (cross-dresser). He is a male, after all, despite his female looks.


	4. Fireworks

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Ranma ½. All rights reserved to Rumiko Takahashi and Shogakukan. But oh, before anything else, I own "I Wanted To Marry You, My Fiancé." (結婚したいな、私の許婚。_Kekkon shitai na, watashi no iinazuke_)

**Summary: **Akane mistakenly uses the wrong potion on Ranma. The result? Lots of WAFFY Ranma and Akane romance. More Japanese references inside. Please R/R!

**Rating: **T

**Genre: **Romance / Humor

**Author's Rants:** I'm now officially a college student. Gods, I really am frustrated and overly sad at the fact that I would not be studying _there_. Who knows where I am today? I am stuck on this place, studying deliriously and taking up Accountancy. WTFH. And almost all of my classmates are studying _there_, and they are all happy – got in at a flashy school, gone to malls and everything, and I'm still stuck here. Damn it all to hell. I only wish that I applied to that scholarship earlier. If I did, then I would still be able to study there. I miss my friends. T_T

**Author's Notes: **See? It has a different section! Anyway, a warm hug to all those who have put this story on their alerts, as their favorites, and those who have given some time to put on some comments! I really thank you deep within my heart! I love you guys, really! *gives you guys a cookie*

* * *

**Your Greatest Desires**

_**(**_君の唯一願 _Kimi no Tadaichi Negai__**)**_

_A Ranma ½ Fanfic_

_by kurasuchi ~ _

_

* * *

_

_She can feel his warm breath on her neck. She gasped loudly, as it sent shivers down her spine. Oh, how she loved it when he kissed her there!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: Fireworks (**花火 _**Hanabi)**_

It was the dead hours of the night. However, one pigtailed martial artist cannot seem to put his finger on the fact that he was still at this inn, staying even, without an Akane in sight. He gasped loudly at the thought. He was worried about her safety. This was a secluded inn. God forbid whatever may happen to people here.

That's why he needed to find Akane.

Judging from the clues left behind by the whimsical tomboy, she should have been at the hot springs by now. Thus, he needed to follow her to the hot springs so that he can continue on protecting her. Like a knight. That's because…he was _her _knight.

Nah, to hell with it. He needed to find her now. And fast.

"Akane? Where are you, tomboy?" He continued on trudging down the path to the hot springs until he found a fanciful figure being reflected by the light. He smirked to himself. _At last, found you at last!_

He slowly approached the fading silhouette, but to no avail. He already fell onto a deep hole that towed him to the depths of…what? Does he even know where he was now? Though it was ultimately dark, he was absolutely sure that he was on a cramped space right now. But, he needed to do something about this. He needed to find Akane. He needed to see her, to check if she was fine, if she was doing well. But if he was still stuck in there, he cannot do a thing. So he moved his body and started to find some cracks in the cramped space. Fortunately, he found one and was finally free – until he found out that he was nowhere at Sunset Inn, not even in Nerima. Heck, he was not even in Japan anymore! This place…this is a place that he will never forget; that will forever be carved in his memory… this place is…

This place is… _Jusenkyou_.

"_Okyaku-san! _Welcome to Legendary Training Grounds of Jusenkyou. Aah, this place filled with many sorrowful stories. Anyway _okyaku-san_, you look very familiar. Perhaps I see you somewhere here before?"

Ranma, who was still astounded at the thought that he was finally at Jusenkyou, did not even notice the Jusenkyou Guide's words. However, a faint pull at his favorite shirt pulled him back to reality. "_Okyaku-sama _look very familiar. Aiya! Perhaps you might be Saotome Ranma? That man who killed too giant bird Saffron? We too honored to meet you again!"

Ranma can only cock his head towards the high-pitched voice. "P—Plum? And.. the Jusenkyou Guide?"

"Aah, so it is you _okyaku-san,_" the Jusenkyou Guide chirped. He took one step closer to Ranma and held both his shoulders, too excited to tell him the good news. "Is _okyaku-san _cured of the curse now? We send you _Nannichuan_ as wedding present."

"Uh..well…"

"_Okyaku-sama _had a very pretty wife. Akane_-san_, right? Memories of _Jusendou _still fresh in mind," Plum adds, obliviously adding fuel to the already raging fire.

Ranma cannot take it anymore. He wanted to be free from the bitter memories of _Jusendou. _He needed to forget it, he needed to get rid of it, and he needed to be free of the feeling of anxiousness that it has induced deep within him. Now that _his _Akane was fine, safe and sound, and was already back in his arms, he needed to forget that moment where he was unable to protect her, unlike what he always swore he would.

So how come that now that he's finally here at _Jusenkyou_, memories just kept on flooding inside his head, as if wanting to crush him from the despair and desolation that he felt when he found out that he was unable to protect the most important person in his life? Why should it go back when he finally got over it awhile ago? And why did they think that he was finally cured? As what folks may say, nothing good comes out of Nerima, and being a resident of that place himself, he knew exactly what that meant.

"Well, the truth is that…_I'm still not cured."_

The two Chinese can only gape at him in disbelief. Since Ranma and his friends had been a frequent guest at _Jusenkyou_, they knew very well what to expect of.

"_O—okyaku-san_, now that you here finally, and the springs just come back to normal, very good timing!" the guide suddenly suggested, wanting to distract Ranma from thinking of such depressing thoughts. His daughter followed the same pattern as well.

"Yes! _Okyaku-sama_ can then go to _Nannichuan!"_

"Then you be cured and go back to Nerima, yes?"

"That's right! Besides, _okyaku-sama_ already made up with her, so it is time for a gift! Be back to normal, that is the gift!"

"I—I don't know," Ranma trailed off, still unsure of what to do. However, for the umpteenth time, he finally pondered on Plum's past remark. _That's right,_ he thought, _if I go back to normal, Akane would surely be happy. I mustn't think of anything else but that right now._

_And besides, if I go back to normal, then…_

"_Oh Ranma! You're finally cured! I'm so happy for you!" _

_Ranma can only smirk in delight. He welcomed Akane's warm embrace with one of his own. "Of course. So, how do I look? Did I become manlier to you?"_

_Akane snuggled closer to Ranma's chest and breathed in his scent. "Of course you did! Oh, how come I only realized how cool and good-looking you are, or how great you are, and on how amazingly perfect you can be!"_

"_Well, that's because macho jock tomboys like you cannot see the greatness of a stud like me in just a glance. And besides, I already knew you had the hots for me, don't need to be shy."_

"_Ranma..!"_

"Akane…"

He then giggled to himself endlessly, with occasional utterances of _"stupid tomboys"_ and _"cool studs like himself."_

"_Okyaku-sama _very weird today, don't you think?"

The guide can only give his daughter a blank look. "Plum, don't disturb _okyaku-san's _delusions. It's his form of happiness."

On the other hand, while Ranma was busily contemplating his thoughts, he was approached by two sinister creatures.

"Ranma! This is the day you would finally wear a bra!"

"RANMA! Prepare to die!"

The two then prepared their stances and launched their attack. However, though Ranma was still oblivious to the two's presence due to his own soliloquy, he subconsciously countered their sneak attacks with one of his own – a megaton punch.

Now that his punch had connected with his opponents, and that they were already sent off to orbit, he finally came back to his senses and noticed that he has finally beaten them with such an ease… that's his greatest desire, and now that he did it, he can die happily! He was now the strongest martial artist in Nerima! Ryouga and that old coot Happosai are no match for his prowess!

_Now that I finally achieved my greatest desire, I'll make it even more perfect! I'll go and change back into a guy for good!_

"Guide_-san_, bring me to the _Nannichuan_. I'll finally get rid of this curse!"

The _Jusenkyou _Guide and Plum then led Ranma to the infamous _Nannichuan_ – the Spring of the Drowned Man. Now that he finally reached his destination, he can only bring himself back to the memories of his curse…

This curse had made his life complicated. Well, his life is always complicated, but still, this curse only made matters worse. If he hasn't gotten this curse, then Shampoo wouldn't be chasing him off. His relationship with Akane would be off to a good start. Ryouga would have lesser grudges against him. Kunou_-senpai_ wouldn't chase his beloved tigress, the redheaded pigtailed goddess. But still, if he haven't got this curse, he wouldn't be able to meet them all, would he? His life wouldn't be so interesting anymore, would it? He shuddered at the thought. _Now's not the time to think of such thoughts._ _Here's a shot at manhood. And besides, I'm sure that ofukuro's gonna be happy–_

He held his breath and jumped off.

_This is… my greatest desire for the longest time. I would finally be a man!_

He made contact with the water, but it wasn't what he expected. Yes, he is now a man, he did not change into a girl whenever he had some contact with cold water anymore, but the problem is… _this._

"Ran _-chan _, is it really true? Akane_-chan… _she's the one you really love?"

"U—Ucchan!"

"Ranma only for Shampoo! But if you really like Akane, we had no hope left. Shampoo and Great Grandmother finally go back to China!"

"S—Shampoo!"

Ranma didn't know what to say or how to react. He had a stupefied expression plastered on his face, all surprised at the fact that his other fiancées, Ukyou and Shampoo, are admitting defeat. And why do they say that he likes Akane? _Who the hell would like that tomboy?_

"W—wait. I haven't said anything like that. And why the hell did you think that I love Akane? Like hell I would!"

"Don't deny it anymore, Ran_-chan_. We're not blind. Even Kodachi had given up on you a long time ago. Though her feelings did not change at all, that's for certain—and the same goes for me!"

"Not only that. _Bokken_-boy also gave up on chasing girl-Ranma. 'Never allow myself to fall in love with an evil sorcerer,' that he said."

Ranma can only gape at them in disbelief. Did they say…that the Kunou siblings had already given up on him? That's a dream come true! But on the other hand, Ukyou and Shampoo, did they really mean that? Yes, he wanted them to stop chasing him, but that was halfhearted as he was already used to their presence, and besides, his power over women… if they gave up on him, does that mean that did not have his pheromones anymore? That he does not attract women anymore? That he's not a stud?

"Don't worry Ran_-chan_. We would always be friends, and I would always visit you and Akane_-chan. _I would always love you, Ran_-chan_._"_

"Shampoo do the same thing too. Shampoo become friend, Great Grandmother would still teach you, and duck-boy Mousse be friends with you too. Shampoo be forever attracted to you."

"Shampoo, Ucchan, I—I don't know what to say. I like you guys too, but only as friends, and I'm glad that the complicated matters have lessened; I'll admit that, I'm not that conceited. But you see, I—"

The two can only smile at him at their fullest and proceeded to hug him. He did not stop them, unlike what he usually did when they made their advances, after all, this is…for the last time.

"..I'm so sorry… that I cannot reciprocate your feelings…"

Ranma felt very bad with himself.

He then heard some sobbing sounds. It bothered him greatly, so he went on to check on Ukyou and Shampoo, but it was not as what he expected. They were sad, that's true, but they weren't crying. Well, if they aren't, then who the hell would? Who in the world would cry if he was found hugging both Ukyou and Shampoo?

He then saw a short-haired girl, the girl that he liked the most, the girl that made his heart skip a beat with just a glance… and she was crying.

He mentally slapped himself. How stupid can he be? _Who else would it be than Akane?_

"AKANE! WAIT! It wasn't what it looks like!"

He was about to pull himself out of Ukyou and Shampoo's embrace when he realized that they were long gone. When did they do that? And where in the world did they go off to? What if…?

_Akane!_

He ran off to Akane's direction, but he did not find both Ukyou and Shampoo. What met his gaze are two chocolate brown orbs, those eyes that made his heart melt with just a simple gaze alone.

"Akane…"

Akane, though her beautiful face was still streaked with tears, was not crying anymore. Instead, she was smiling at him. She was wholeheartedly smiling at him, as if wanting to put on all her feelings on that smile alone. It made Ranma's heart go flutter.

"I heard the truth from Ukyou and Shampoo, Ranma. Do you…do you really mean that?" she asked him, and looked at him with all the hope and tenderness she can muster. She looked at him lovingly, her eyes pleading, her lips forming an unknown expression. That only made Ranma nervous even more.

"I—well Akane, you see… I, about that, well—"

Akane then moved towards him. She stopped when she was only inches apart from him, and smiled.

_She was doing that a lot today,_ he noted absentmindedly.

"I have always known the truth. Thank you, Ranma. I feel the same way, too."

"Akane…do you really—?"

He was cut off when he felt something touch his cheek. It was warm, seemingly hot, moist, hot, awesome, warm and hot and his mind was unable to form any coherent thought.

It dawned upon him. He was kissed by Akane. And on his cheek, nonetheless.

Ranma was in heaven. Never had he felt something like this, ever. Never had he expected to be kissed by someone with so much emotion in it, willingly, and moreover, coming from Akane. Even if it was just on his cheek, for him it was so overwhelming that he can only stutter in response and blush madly.

It is ecstasy, indeed.

And just like that, he felt himself end up with a thump. He fell on the couch, to only end up being slumped on the floor. The rest became vividly clear to Ranma.

It was all just a dream.

But, for a dream, it was too intriguing, not to mention overwhelming. He was also certain that it was no ordinary dream.

_Still, for a dream… Akane's kiss… it felt too real._ He still cannot decipher if that part was really a dream. He idly touched his cheek. It still felt warm, and it had her warmth, her scent… He silently wished that it was true. But, this was Akane. Never would she do something like this. So even if he did not want to do it, he quickly brushed the thought off.

_Now that I mention it, where is Akane?_

He was supposed to wake up earlier than her, but it seems that that plan had backfired. Oh well. He was too happy to think of anything else, for that matter. Somehow, the feeling of Akane's lips brushing his cheek still had effects on him that he cannot help himself but wear an annoying yet accomplished smirk. Though he may not admit it, it was absolutely nice. And he was absolutely eager to meet her again.

He then went on his way out of the room.

* * *

"_Okyaku-sama! _Are you now ready?"

Akane can only turn her head to the direction of the feminine voice. The owner of the inn, Matsutaka Noriko_-san_, approached her directly, asking her to become tonight's hostess for the upcoming party.

To be precise, Akane woke up before Ranma, and though she may be happy at the fact that he was still asleep, it became a habit for her to wash her face upon waking up. Hence, she trudged her way to the bathroom. But unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side. The washroom had no running water temporarily, having been broken after her recent fight with Ranma. Thus, she had no other choice but to go to the public comfort rooms.

As she made her way onto the comfort rooms, she then noticed a middle-aged woman clad in a _kimono_ approach her. She told Akane that her timing's just perfect – she had been just the one that she was looking for. Well, it appears that they needed a host for the party, since it has been a tradition at the inn to have their guests become the hosts for their weekend parties. Though reluctant at first, Akane cannot help but accept the offer. There's nothing to be worried about, after all.

And now, Akane can only stare at herself in the mirror.

"Matsutaka_-san?_ Are you really sure about me wearing this? I mean, this is expensive… and besides…" Akane trailed off, wanting to tell the owner that she may have been wrong about choosing her after all. _And besides,_ she noted to herself, _is this really me? I mean, I never thought that I would look like this…_

Matsutaka, the said owner, can only giggle at Akane's childish remark. "Oh please, _okyaku-sama_. You look great! And besides, I was the one who forced you to do this, right?"

"Please Matsutaka_-san_, drop the decency, I feel too awkward with that. Just 'Akane' would be fine."

"Oh well, if you insist. Anyway Akane_-san, _sorry for the trouble. I hope I could at least make it up to you. I really thank you for accepting my request."

Akane lowered her head in a typical Japanese fashion, wanting to show her humility and decency in her utmost. "N—no! It's fine, really! Besides, you've already given me too much…"

"But how about your companion? Have you notified him yet? We can give him a luxury service if you want."

"Oh, yes please. That would do, thank you very much," she answered, remembering that Ranma really deserved this. After all, she was the one who caused him trouble upon their arrival. It was her way of repaying him for enduring all of those, especially what he did for her _last night…_

_Speaking of Ranma, I wonder where he is right now? I feel kinda bad for him, leaving him like that after all that he's done for me…_

Like a sudden gush of wind, her thoughts suddenly became full of Ranma. Still, it was only a matter of time until he would see—

"AKANE! Are you here? How dare you leave me like that, and to think that I took care of you all night! How can you repay me, huh? Hurry up and show yourself, you uncu—"

Well, it _really _is a matter of time.

"R—Ranma! What are you doing here?"

_C—cute…_

For Ranma, that word alone is insufficient to describe Akane, especially today. _What exactly happened? W—why is she wearing that? It only made her beau… look good even more. But, I wonder why she did this?_

"Augh..ooga? Gwoofa? Whoa.. ah.. y—you.. aah.."

For him, it really is a déjà vu. Not only did he mutter the almost same words akin to his reaction when he first saw her in a Japanese wedding dress and a western wedding dress, but to think that she can look even prettier every time he sees her… this girl really amazed him to no ends. Not only that, but her flushed yet surprised expression only added to her charm, as if she was an angel that only descended to Earth just to be with him. And those eyes… those glimmering orbs that bored its way onto his eyes…they are crystal clear. In fact, they are so clear that he can see the love that was being carried by her. As if by gaze alone, he can be assured that she would always be his. Forever.

"Ah! You must be Saotome Ranma_-san_, right? It is true, then! My, the two of you are such a wonderful couple! And the both of you look so good together too! Anway, Akane_-san _really did look gorgeous today, didn't she?"

Ranma can only stare at Akane. Though he did not pay any attention to the question, he felt the need to reply. "Y—yeah… you really do look beautiful, Akane," he told her awkwardly, still blushing madly. He still wasn't used on giving praise, especially on _her. _But since it was for the second time, he felt quite relieved that those words alone made her feel happier.

Akane, feeling the same way as she did back at _that _time, was completely flustered at seeing Ranma. Yes, she knew that sooner or later, he would see her wearing a _furisode_, but it didn't need to be _this _fast! It was too much for her! But still…he _did _say that she looked_ beautiful_.

"You really think so? I'm so glad…"

The same answer like _that_ time, and the same shy face as well—that was the image that she has presented. Now that Ranma finally regained his full consciousness, he took a closer look at Akane. What she wore is… a _kimono?_ No, this is too exquisite for a plain-looking _yukata_, this one is…a _furisode_. That's right, a _furisode. _But how come that she wore something as grandiose as _this_? Though he may not know much about Japanese dresses, he certainly knew enough that girls can only start on wearing this until they reach twenty, their _Coming of Age Day. _And besides, this is _expensive! _If she really wanted to wear a _kimono_, she can always opt for a _yukata_, after all, she always wear those ones on festivals.

But, still…that _furisode _made her look like… well, _more womanly_, he guessed. It's as if she had matured so much, even though deep inside, he knew very well that she hasn't. Needless to say, the dress really did fit her nicely, filling her curves in all the right places. She wore a little bit of make-up, which only highlighted and accented her charms. She also had ornaments on her hair, and she also wore some perfume, making her look _angelic,_ for the loss of words.

Since seeing Akane so beautiful was becoming too much for his poor soul to handle, he then tore his gaze away from her reluctantly and took a glance at the middle-aged woman that was with her. He then realized something else. He _knew_ that face, he really did.

"You," he said, wanting to get the attention of the middle-aged woman who was still giggling at Akane and Ranma's awkward interaction. "Are you… most probably, the one I've seen at the hallway last night?"

The woman then turned her gaze to Ranma and smiled. "Yes," she replied, "and please, do ponder on the things that I've told you last night."

"W—what? Even I do not understand what you're talking about—"

"Eh? You mean, you don't even know who I am? Oh, how rude of me. Well then, I'll introduce myself properly…"

"Wait! That's not it, I—"

"I am Matsutaka Noriko, the owner of Sunset Inn. Nice meeting you! If you don't mind, may you please come to the midnight weekend party tonight? Well, I asked Akane_-san_ for some help as well, she needed to become the hostess, that's why she wore that dress and…"

"Wait. Did I hear myself right? You're asking her to become the hostess? Hell, don't!" He took Akane with one arm and used his free hand to point at her, further emphasizing his point. "She'll mess up!"

Akane frowned at this. "RANMA! How dare you say those things to me! Even I _knew_ that I can handle on being the hostess of the party!"

"Oh, really?" he retorted, glaring at her sarcastically. "How sure are you about that?"

Akane was about to give her reply when Matsutaka_-san _intervened with the conversation. Though she kinda liked to see them interact like that, she sensed that Akane's temper may just ruin her efforts. "Oh please, stop it, you two. And besides, I wouldn't ask Akane_-san_ if I knew that she couldn't possibly handle it."

"That's right! I told you so, you _jerk!_"

"Right. And besides, who could possibly turn down an offer from such a beautiful lady? I'm sure that our guests would really love her!" she adds, still giggling.

"Guests?" Ranma clenched his fist. "But many of the guests here are perverted old geezers! What would happen if they just do some perverted things to her?"

"Ranma! That's rude! Don't you know anything about hosting a party?" She then looked at the owner ruefully. "Matsutaka_-san_, please forgive his lack of manners. Don't worry, I'm sure that I would make tonight's party a success."

"Perverted things? Maybe you're right. It can happen, since there had been some incidents of groping and other lustful acts… and besides, some may even treat you like a _geisha."_

"G—_geisha?_ Are you serious?" Akane spat, the thought of something perverted sending shivers down her spine.

Ranma felt his anger boil. But before he can react with rage, he saw the mischievous owner give him a wink, as if telling him to calm down, and that the _geisha _remark was all a joke. Well, since the joke's got an effect on Akane now, it's time for him to spice it up some more.

"Don't you worry, Akane. If something bad happens, I'll protect you."

_R—Ranma…_

Akane can only be shocked at his words. She was overly touched, when did he become so sweet?

"And besides, you really don't have to _worry _about _perverted _things. With that figure of yours, that sheer clumsiness and masculinity, and even with that short temper, surely, there would be _no_ perverted old geezers to lust on over you, let alone be _attracted_ to you!" He then laughed as hard as he could, and placed his hands on his stomach to contain himself from extreme laughter.

"Really? You mean it, Ranma?" She looked at him with a touched look plastered on her face. "You would really protect me?"

Ranma didn't expect it coming from her. He always expected that she would react violently, just like what she always does, but this… how could he turn down such a request from a beautiful lady?

"Thanks for the offer, but I always knew that you meant that sarcastically, so—" She pulled on her mallet from her invisible space, ready to punt Ranma with it. "HURRY UP AND DIE, YOU BIG JERK!"

Matsutaka_-san_ can only smile at them. Really, they are such a _cute couple!_

"_Yare yare…"_

_

* * *

_

Gosunkugi can only stare at the letter clutched at his hands. He still couldn't believe what he had learned.

_Ranma-kun and Akane had eloped! They are currently at the other side of Nerima, at an inn with a moniker, "Sunset."_

_Send the payment on my account, please. _

_-Tendou Nabiki_

He felt his rage drive him insane. Really, that Tendou Nabiki's information is priceless whenever it comes to things like this! It is only a matter of time that their nice, ample time together would be put on to an end.

"Prepare yourself, Saotome!" he shouted as he pounded a nail on his voodoo doll, with a picture of Ranma plastered on it. He yelped in pain as he realized that what he had pounded with his mallet is his thumb, and not his voodoo doll. He screeched in fury.

_You will really die, Saotome!_

_

* * *

_

"So, have you enjoyed breakfast? Really, this place is great! Nice hot springs, nice parties, nice people, and most of all, nice food! Thanks for suggesting this place, Ranma!"

"I.. uh… you're welcome.."

Ranma took a glance at Akane's hands that was still grasping his arms. He still couldn't believe it, really! How come she can be so cute all of a sudden? First of all, he'd seen her in a _furisode_ the first thing in the morning, and now… she's so cute it makes him want to kiss her breathless. Her usual tomboyish nature quickly disappeared in just a second, and was quickly replaced by an air of cuteness, of extreme girlishness, her clumsiness only magnifying her cuteness to no ends that he couldn't help but stare at her, at loss for words.

He remembered what happened at the hot springs. Somehow, he cannot seem to put his finger on it, but it was really amazing. The feeling of her body against his…it seemed so perfect, as if she was molded just the right size to fit him. She fitted him perfectly. Not only that, but also the fact that they are really getting along well, more and more like lovers, and… that he was certainly feeling that he really had eloped with her.

He sneaked a peek at her again. He was doing that a lot of times now. Not that he could help himself. She was so cute, gorgeous even, with her sporting a casual carefree look—she wore a frilly summer dress that ended on her thighs, she was wearing heels that made her even look girlish, she had a hat with a ribbon on top that complemented her dress, and to top it all, her beautiful face and the smile that never escaped his gaze had never left her. He was completely intoxicated by her presence. To make things worse, she clung onto his arm, like a _real _girlfriend, rather, a _fiancée, _would do. He felt numerous eyes glaring at him enviously, as if wanting to melt him with their killing intent. Sorry for them, but _she _was _his._

This stroll at the garden drove him to insanity, making his already overjoyed soul trudge its way to the seventh heaven. He couldn't hold himself any longer. He wanted to ask what happened or where his fiancée really is, for he was still astounded at the fact that she was so nice around him, even after what he did earlier. It all started at breakfast…

* * *

Since both of them still haven't taken their breakfast, they decided to eat at an indoor restaurant in the inn. As the name of the place suggests, the restaurant was also called "Sunset Restaurant." But, unlike what happened yesterday, he ignored the name and proceeded on a table. He was approached by a waiter.

"May I take your orders, sir?"

"Uh… no, not yet. I'm still waiting for someone."

"Oh, a date sir?" the waiter said mischievously. He then called his attendants, saying that he wanted to give him a special service. Though Ranma was quite troubled with this, he shrugged it off since it's free, and besides, it is an eat-all-you-can service, so he thought that the idea wasn't so bad after all.

Now, the only thing that is left was Akane. She still changed her clothes. Of course, why wouldn't she? Wearing a _furisode_ at a time and place like this would only cause a ruckus.

"Ranma! I'm sorry, have you waited long?"

Ranma instinctively looked at her. He was about to retort on her being so slow, but he stopped on his tracks as he saw an angel coming its way onto him. Akane, though in her casual wear, still looked angelic. She had a cute dress, a cute face, a cute hat, and that made her too cute to be true. She giggled when she noticed that he was still stricken with awe at the sight of her. "Ranma," she trailed off, putting her hat off her head. "Come on, stop staring at me like that. I don't bite, you know. Let's eat."

He then came back to his senses. "Eh—? Ah, right. Let's have our orders."

They then ate their meals cheerfully, both of them exchanging lively conversations that if someone who knew them personally had seen them, they would be shocked at the scene. But of course, there had been several nuisances, like the occasional interferences by the waiter. It seemed that the waiter and his other companions, and even the other guests at the other table had taken fancy of Akane as well, so he glared daggers at them. He wanted them to know that there would be no other persons to have Akane than him. She was his fiancée. And he was her fiancé.

_Since when did he become so possessive of her?_

He shrugged the thought off. He was her fiancé, so that concludes the matter all-in-all. It doesn't mean that he's in love with her, does it? But, he did say _it_ back in _Jusendou…_

"So Ranma, do you think that's a great idea?"

"Huh?" Ranma was too preoccupied with his thoughts full of Akane that he hasn't noticed the flow of their conversation. "What idea?"

"You know! The garden! We're talking about it awhile ago, right? So, I suggested that we should head over there after this. What came into you?"

"Ah, right. Well, okay, we should head over there. But first, we should eat our meals, tomboy."

Akane can only shrug his remark off. "Tch. You are such a jerk. But, it's a good thing that we had such a time like this," she told him, beaming at him greatly. Ranma can only blush in return, too mesmerized at her niceness, at her cuteness. It is rare to see her so nice to him like this.

* * *

Ranma and Akane continued on plodding their way around the garden, with Akane still clinging onto his arm, smiling happily. Never had Ranma seen her so happy like this. Perhaps, is she happy because of…_this?_

She then reluctantly released her grip on his arm, and hurriedly ran forward, creating some distance between the two of them. She then called out his name, to which Ranma responded with a call of his own. "What?"

"Let's play hide-and-seek!"

"WHAT?"

"Are you deaf? I said let's play hide-and-seek! You'll be the seeker, jerk!"

"W—wait! What's this all of a sudden? Why do we have to play hide-and-seek? Hey, come back here you stupid tomboy!"

She then giggled some more. "If you really want revenge, then come and find me! That is a challenge!" With that remark, she was then nowhere to be found. Ranma can only stare at the scene. Now, he really is certain that she was acting too cute. But, for a game, a challenge rather, he should do something now! After all, when that uncute tomboy's acting too cute to be true, it is only a given to cherish and savor the moment until it lasts.

_But still,_ he thought, _it is quite hard to find her here. She really did lure to me to a secluded part of the garden. It would be quite hard to find her, given the sheer number of places to hide. _

"Just you wait, Akane! I never back down from a challenge!"

* * *

Akane was feeling too hot in that cramped space. Since that moment that she took refuge of a small box just a few feet from Ranma, she was feeling all sweaty. Thus, now assured that Ranma had gotten off away from the place, she immediately went out, and climbed off a tree to hide. After all, Ranma wouldn't expect her to hide there.

As she relaxed atop of a large tree, she found her thoughts immediately being filled of Ranma. She then remembered the book that she had read earlier.

* * *

When she woke up the second time for that day, Ranma was still asleep. Though she was still intoxicated by his presence alone, she reluctantly got out of his warm embrace, stood up, and saw a book lying in front of her. She picked the book from the desk. It was one of those cheap love novels that usually end with erotic scenes. Yuka and Sayuri gave this to her yesterday at school, after being informed of her 'elopement.' They were all too excited to give that book to her that she cannot help but accept it. Nevertheless, now that she was put on face-to-face with that book, she was starting to regret on accepting it. Still, it didn't mean any harm to try. If she'd take a little peek at the book, then maybe she can entertain herself for the time being. After all, it was still too early.

So, she carried the book with her and sat on the couch, on the opposite side of Ranma. She then started to read the book. She looked first at the title. "_I wanted to marry you, my fiancé,_" she reads. "Gods, even the title makes me wanna puke! That's the reason why I never buy these trashy romance novels! But—"

She turned the pages. She then continued on reading the book, proceeding to skip it all by reading the summary.

"_She and her fiancé met in the most unexpected ways. They were engaged by their fathers, wanting the both of them to carry on the noble bloodline. Since nobles are only made for another noble, their fathers decided that their children should be married so that they can be ensured of their child's unparalleled happiness. And since that their families' noble bloodline is a secret, the marriage would even make things easier. Ever since Edo became the capital of Nihon-kōku, life had been tough for both of the families. Thus, it has become a necessity for them to marry, not only one of these years, but as soon as possible! They can even hold a wedding for tomorrow if the need of it arises. _

_Ryuutarou, Kanna's fiancé, just came back from Nara the day he had set his foot at the Nishiibashi household. Like her, he also didn't want to marry some unknown woman. Thus, from the day he met her onwards, he continued on bashing her and making fun of her, insulting her violent nature and calling her names such as uncute and tomboy. She, in turn, reacts to his insults by punting him to oblivion."_

Akane can only grimace at what she'd read. She immediately understood the reason why Yuka and Sayuri gave this book to her. "But still, what an uncanny resemblance to _our_ story. It's as if the author knew us personally. And to think that the heroine also does the same things as I do, well, that's pretty good." Realizing that the book had already piqued her interest, she continued on reading, this time the whole book itself.

The story went on similarly to her and Ranma's story. Slowly, she found herself sympathizing with Kanna more and more, as she found herself being in a same situation as her. Somehow, she just knew that Ryuutarou really is like Ranma.

Ryuutarou, like Ranma, also had a number of men and women chasing him, minus the curse. He is also a good fighter, but unlike them who had their art focused on _kakuto,_ or arm-to-arm combat, both of the families in the novel practiced _kendo_. But, like the two of them, Ryuutarou and Kanna were also the heirs to their respective families.

Though Ryuutarou and Kanna were fighting endlessly, they found themselves more and more attracted to the other, until they finally figured out their differences, and admitted their love for one another. However, it wasn't as easy as it seemed. It even took Kanna a near-death experience to hear Ryuutarou's confession of love, reminiscent of what Ranma just did at Jusendou. Akane was sure that he had said those words, no matter how many times he denied it. But still, since it was a novel and not Ranma in actuality, Ryuutarou, unlike Ranma, confessed his feelings for Kanna. But since their relationship may cause a large uproar at Edo, they decided to elope.

Akane felt her senses tingling once again. Ryuutarou and Kanna had also eloped, just like what she and Ranma had done. What exactly happened to the both of them? Would their relationship be successful? Since Kanna and Ryuutarou's relationship is reminiscent to theirs, she is dying to find out what would happen herself.

She turned the book to the last chapter. She was astounded to see the both of them in such an intimate position.

_Ryuutarou placed a sloppy kiss on Kanna's lips. She melted in his embrace, and reciprocated the same desire that he had induced in her. As their bodies danced in fiery desire under the covers, they soon found themselves completely intoxicated at the delicious skin-to-skin contact. _

Akane trembled. Since she can easily sympathize with Kanna, she can also feel what Kanna would feel at that exact moment, the moment of Ryuutarou's ultimate declaration of love. She idly wondered if she would feel the same sensations with Ranma… she gasped at the thought. Why in the world did she think of doing something intimate with Ranma? And why did it have to be with him?

_She can feel his warm breath on her neck. She gasped loudly, as it sent shivers down her spine. Oh, how she loved it when he kissed her there!_

Though she found herself completely flustered, she continued on reading the book, ultimately ending up with a huge nosebleed. Still, she couldn't help it! Those girls really knew how to crack her nerves! Who would have thought that such novels could induce such a desire in her?

Telling herself that this is too much, she closed the book, placed it back at the table, and dashed off to the bathroom.

* * *

Still atop of the old maple tree, Akane had a hard time controlling herself from being overly flustered at the memory. The words used in the novel are still fresh in her mind, and she was sure that if Ranma had done any advances of the sort to her, she couldn't contain herself any longer. Not that she wanted to experience perverted things or anything.

_She can feel his warm breath on her neck. She gasped loudly, as it sent shivers down her spine. Oh, how she loved it when he kissed her there!_

What would it feel if Ranma kissed her _there? _ Would it feel good, just as what Kanna had felt? She grimaced at the thought. That book had really polluted her mind!

Fortunately for her, she noticed a single firecracker loitered atop of a branch. She then took it on her hands, and looked at it intently. Somehow, the thought of playing with fireworks distracted her from being even more perverted, not that she could help it. Yuka and Sayuri really loved to play games with her!

She then took a glance at the lone firework for the second time. Somehow, she cannot help but associate that firework with Ranma. Fireworks are attention-seekers, and so is he. His brightly-colored red shirt, satire moves, ebony pigtail, and hectic life even made his presence bolder.

Fireworks make her happy. Ranma also makes her happy. Just by looking at him alone, by hearing his voice and just feeling his presence makes her immensely happy that she cannot help but squeal a little in delight and satisfaction. Somehow, like a firework, he had distracted her from having any other thoughts unrelated to him, and took her full attention. A firework… Yes, she really wanted to see a firework now…

She was too caught up in her thoughts that she did not notice someone sneaking up on her. She was then startled to find someone hugging her tightly from behind.

"Hey tomboy, if you really wanted to play with fireworks at this time of the day, then you would really be shouting to the world of your location. And I thought that you really are good at hide-and-seek to suggest such a game to me…"

Akane can only smile at him, enveloping his arms that were encircled on her waist with her own. "My, my. So, you've found me then? And I've always thought that you would never find me here."

"Oh, really? But that only proves that I'm the best, right?" He smirked to himself and tightened his hold on her. "I won't let go of you now. Not until you tell me what exactly you had in mind."

"Oh, I see. You really want to hug me so much, am I right?"

Ranma was surprised to hear this kind of remark. He never realized it himself, but it was certainly true. He really was hugging her from behind. He quickly withdrew his arms around her, laughing nervously. "I—I am so sorry, Akane. I never meant to harass you like that—"

"Harass?" she sarcastically snapped back at him. "You groped me to death!"

"Excuse me? Who the hell would grope your unsexy body?"

"YOU!"

She then lashed herself onto his arms, hugging him with all his worth. Ranma, on the other hand, was shocked to see Akane hug him willingly, and so much tighter than before. Of course, she had hugged him several times before, such as her welcoming hug after his fight with Herb, but still… this one.. is too much for him to handle. Back on that incident, she hugged him because she was happy that he was back, that he was safe, and that he can still be a man again. In the battle _dougi _incident, she hugged him because she was startled by the insects, a very girlish thing to do. But now… had she got any reasons for doing so?

Still, the feeling of having Akane in his arms was just too intoxicating. He cannot help himself but relax and just savor the feeling. He really loved it whenever she shows him some kind of affection. Starting to get intoxicated himself just by her scent alone, he slowly hugged her back with twice the tightness, as if not wanting to let anything else have her, wanting to claim her from everything else that holds them barred.

He certainly can get used to the feeling of hugging her close to him like this. Heck, he would even exchange everything that he had just to be in this woman's arms! How amazing it is, to think that he, once again, had experienced wonderful things that she can easily do unto him. He brushed his lips onto her hair. How he loved how she smelled. She smelled like cherries and sunflowers and the misty fragrance all-in-one that even he couldn't help himself but breathe in her scent… she was so addictive, he knew it easily. From the very first time he laid his eyes on her, he knew deep within his heart that something had snapped. And her body that he was now holding in a loving albeit tight grip—he would never let her go. Not ever, and will never again. Jusendou is too much for him, he didn't want that to happen again.

Akane, on the other hand, cannot believe herself. How come she just lashed herself onto Ranma just like that? Darn, she really is still under the influence of that book! But, still…it wasn't so bad. After all, Ranma did hug her back, and he even held her tighter than anything that she had ever experienced. His ragged breathing, his manly scent, his amazing chiseled chest—how she loved to experience such sensations everyday! She had wanted him for so long, and now that both of them had hugged each other willingly, she cannot help but be too happy for her own good.

"Ranma! How dare you elope with Akane_-san! _I'll kill you, you perverted dog!"

Ranma and Akane can only be startled at Ryouga's sudden declaration. This is the eternal lost boy, so how come that he found himself on such a moment when they had such a good time with each other?

"R—Ryouga!"

"Akane_-san_," Ryouga told Akane, "I promise, I'll save you from that wretched bastard even if it costs me my own life!"

"Ryouga_-kun_, it's not like that. You see, Ranma and I—"

"Akane_-san! _Don't worry! I have already cursed Saotome. I can save you now!"

"G—Gosunkugi_-kun_?"

"Ranma_-sama! _Hurry now, and let's go back home! I'll even let do unto me your ultimate profession of love!"

"Eh—? Even Kodachi?"

"Tendou Akane! Never shall you suffer from the evil clutches of that wretched warrior, Saotome! Rest assured that I would free you from this despicable curse!"

"Kunou_-senpai!"_

"Ran_-chan! _Is it true? You really had eloped with Akane_-chan?"_

"Shampoo cannot believe fact. Ranma is Shampoo's only!"

"Ucchan! Shampoo!"

"Ranma! Hurry up and run now! I'll distract them! Continue on eloping with Akane!"

"Move out, stupid Mousse! You no get Shampoo's love even if you beg!"

"Shampoo's right, blind boy! Move out! Ran_-chan!"_

Ranma and Akane wasted no more time to ponder on their next course of actions. Ranma instinctively carried Akane bridal-style, and went on to jump on trees, wanting to head to a faraway place, that is, for awhile.

"COME BACK HERE!"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **So, here is the fourth chapter! I hope you liked it! Actually, this chapter was supposed to be longer but… since it would be overly long if I post it as one chapter, I've decided to split it into two. Anyway, I still haven't started it, so all's good!

I think that the book "I Wanted To Marry You, My Fiancé" is hilarious, especially Akane's reactions at the lime scenes in the book. And oh, this is still not an M-rated fic! And yes, Kanna is from a certain Ranma ½ episode, while Ryuutarou… well, I forgot Ranma's name, but I just thought that Ryuutarou would be nice, so I left it just like that.

Also, you may have pondered on why Ranma was always saying "cute" or "uncute." You see, "_kawaii" _(可愛い) is the highest form of compliment that a Japanese girl could receive. It is the ultimate expression of loveliness and feminine idealism for girls. And, that's also the reason why Akane had such a huge inferiority complex about her appearance, since being called _"kawaiikune" _(可愛いくね) means that you had no worth as a woman physically, emotionally and socially. But, everyone knows that Ranma thinks that Akane is cute, after all, how many times had he said those words?

Back on the fic. Of course, in English fics, Ranma mostly uses pretty or gorgeous or wonderful, but not the word "cute," as it is, in my opinion, not that much of a deal. But, since this is Ranma, it is more of his character for him to say that she is "_kawaii." _Of course, it is apparent that I can even use the equivalent words like _"suteki" _(素敵) or _"bijin" _(美人) but... I have never heard of Ranma saying those words (except for two occasions), so I wouldn't use those words as well.

Please watch _Kaichou wa Maid-sama! _I am a big fan of UsuixMisaki you see, and I would love it to have someone else watch it as well!

* * *

**Japanese Glossary:**

_**Kekkon shitai na, watashi no iinazuke**_(結婚したいな、私の許婚。) - I Wanted To Marry You, My Fiancé.

_**Bokken **_(木剣) – wooden sword

_**senpai **_(先輩) – senior (at work or school); upperclassman

_**ofukuro **_(お袋) – one's own mother; an impolite way of referring to your mother (Inuyasha also calls his own mother like this)

_**okyaku-sama **_(お客様) – honored guest

_**furisode **_(振袖) – long-sleeved _kimono_

_**geisha **_(芸者) – Japanese singing and dancing girl

_**Yare yare **_(やれやれ) – (Interjection) an expression of relief or disappointment

_**Nihon-kōku **_(日本国) – Japan. This is what they officially name their country.

_**Edo **_(江戸) – the old name of Tokyo. Of course, before Tokyo became Japan's capital, there had been a number of old capitals as well, such as Nara and Kyoto.

_**Kendo **_(剣道) – the art of swordsmanship, usually with the use of a _bokken_.

_**Dojo **_(道場) – hall for martial arts training

_**Kakuto **_(格闘) – hand-to-hand fighting

_**Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu **_(無差別格闘流) – School of Indiscriminate Grappling; Anything-Goes Martial Arts

_**Dougi **_(胴衣) – jacket, vest


End file.
